Libre dans sa tête
by AndZero
Summary: Une fin alternative à Merlin ! Enfin quoi il y a que moi qui pleure comme un bébé ? Et si Merlin arrivait à sauver Arthur ?
1. Chapter 1

Salutation à tous !

Je reviens après une longue période d'absence avec une fanfic en rapport avec Merlin !

La fin de cette série et beaucoup trop triste alors j'ai décider d'en faire une autre ! Merci de me laisser vos avis :)

je ne sais pas de combien de chapitre cette fic se composera celui-ci est le premier !

Je vous laisse lire et apprécier (?)

rdv en bas !

Bonne lecture

AndZero :

 **Chapitre 1 :**

« _Arthur n'est pas n'importe quel roi, car il est le roi qui fut et qui sera. »

Les paroles de Kilgharrah raisonnaient encore et toujours dans l'esprit de Merlin. Il regardait le grand dragon s'éloigner tout en maintenant le corps inerte d'Arthur fermement contre lui. Les larmes ruisselaient sur les joues pâle du jeune sorcier. Il ne pouvait concevoir de laisser son ami, son meilleur ami et son roi mourir. Ils n'avaient pas encore tout accompli, cela était impossible.

Se laissant tomber à genou dans l'herbe humide, Merlin resserra sa prise sur le corps du roi. Ce dernier ne respirait presque plus et Emrys pouvait sentir que malgré qu'il soit toujours présent, le pouls du jeune roi devenait de moins en moins fort. Dans un cri de désespoir Merlin essaya encore une fois de réveiller Arthur qui était maintenant dans un profond coma.

Malgré tout ce que Kilgharrah avait pu lui dire, malgré le fait que Gaius lui ai dit que seul la magie des Cids pouvait sauver le jeune Arthur, Merlin sentait qu'il pouvait encore faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser mourir sans rien essayer. Ils étaient à Avalon ! Ils étaient dans un des berceaux de la Magie et de l'Ancienne Religion. Merlin était profondément convaincu qu'il pouvait encore sauver Arthur.

Le jeune sorcier se remis debout tout en prenant soin de déposer délicatement le Roi sur le sol. Merlin réfléchissait rapidement à une manière d'agir. Dans l'Antre de Cristal le spectre de son père lui avait dit qu'il était en possession d'un tel pouvoir que personne ne pouvait n'en imaginer la grandeur. Merlin avait l'intime conviction qu'il n'avait encore fait qu'effleurer la surface de son pouvoir.

Je jeune homme se mit une nouvelle fois à genoux à côté du corps maintenant quasiment mort d'Arthur Pendragon. Il fixa le visage blême de son Roi, son beau visage qui perdait encore plus de couleur si cela était possible. Emrys passa ses mains moites sur son visage humide de ses larmes et pris une grande respiration. Il déposa ensuite une de ses mains sur le front du Roi de Camelot et se concentra. Il ouvrit son esprit et se concentra. Merlin concentra tout son être et tout son esprit sur la vie d'Arthur, il pouvait la voir, quittant à une vitesse folle le corps d'Arthur. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et ceux-ci se voilèrent d'or.

Immédiatement autour de lui les feuilles bougèrent au ralentit, les oiseaux dans le ciel firent du sur place. Le temps sembla comme suspendu et Merlin sourit en se relevant. Il essayait de gagner du temps, et faire gagner quelques minutes à Arthur qui agonisait, étendu dans l'herbe.

Le jeune sorcier releva les yeux sur le lac et regarda l'île se trouvant au milieux. Il sentait que le temps allait manquer s'il amené Arthur là bas. Chassant la panique qui avait maintenant atteint un niveau inquiétant, Merlin se força à réfléchir plus rapidement. Puis il se souvint de ce que Gaius lui avait dit quand il était venu les rejoindre dans la forêt. Arthur avait un morceau d'épée forgée par le souffle d'Aithusa qui avançait vers son cœur. Même s'ils l'enlevaient la magie du dragon était en train de tuer Arthur mais maintenant Merlin savait au moins qu'il gagnerai encore un peu de temps s'il retirait le fragment d'épée du corps de son maître.

Une fois de plus Merlin se mit à genou près d'Arthur et commença à enlever l'armure en prenant le plus grand soin de ne pas trop bouger le Roi. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, le jeune homme s'attaqua à la côte de maille. Cette fois cela se révéla plus compliqué. Il ne pouvait pas soulever le corps inerte du Roi car il prenait le risque de faire bouger un peu plus le fragment d'épée. Alors il se débrouilla comme il pu et s'est avec le front trempé de sueur qu'il se releva une fois que la lourde protection fut enlevée. Puis vint le tour de la chemise de laine épaisse que le Roi portait sous la côte de maille. Une fois cela fait, il ne restait plus que la chemise de soie légère que Merlin n'eut aucun mal à enlevé cette fois.

Les yeux du jeune sorcier glissèrent sur le corps parfaitement entretenu d'Arthur. Ses abdominaux parfaitement dessinés et son torse fort couvert d'une légèrement couche de poils blonds étaient maintenant striés d'une large plaie béante d'où s'échappait lentement une quantité effrayante de sang. Merlin ne perdit pas plus de temps et s'appliqua à nettoyer sommairement la plaie. Puis une fois cela fait, le jeune sorcier pris une grande inspiration et se concentra.

Merlin commença tout d'abord par murmurer une formule qui demeura sans effet. Après plusieurs échec avec la même formule, le jeune homme décida dans essayer une autre, puis une autre, puis encore une autre. Toutes demeurèrent sans effet. Et puis le jeune homme eu une révélation. L'épée avait été forgée par le souffle d'un dragon. Il devait donc utiliser la Magie des Seigneurs des Dragons. C'est ce qu'il fit. La voix du jeune Seigneur des Dragons devint plus grave et rauque et dans cette langue que seul les dragons pouvaient comprendre, il demanda au morceau d 'épée de sortir du corps d'Arthur, de laisser son cœur en paix. Comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde le fragment d'épée se retrouva dans la main de Merlin.

Un gémissement de douleur sorti de la bouche d'Arthur faisant relever vivement la tête du jeune sorcier. Le sang coula une fois de plus abondamment de la plaie mais tout de même ralentit pas le temps grâce au sortilège lancé par le magicien. Merlin appuya alors fortement sur la blessure à l'aide de sa chemise qu'il avait déchiré.

Le Seigneur des Dragons se releva d'un bond. Le temps pressait. Il n'avait plus le temps d'attendre. Malgré que le sortilège qu'il avait jeté pour ralentir le temps soit toujours actif, le temps du Roi Arthur était compté. Sans réfléchir une minute de plus Merlin souleva le corps immobile d'Arthur et le traîna vers l'eau du lac d'Avalon.

Sans se soucier du froid qui envahissant son corps, Merlin s'immergea dans l'eau tout en continuant de traîner Arthur avec lui. Ses vêtements étaient maintenant complètement trempés. L'eau aidant, Merlin tourna le corps du roi vers lui et se rapprocha de lui, leurs corps se touchaient, leurs visages n'avaient jamais été aussi proche et cela permis à Merlin de se rendre compte qu'Arthur ne respirait pratiquement plus. Le sang du Roi s'écoulait toujours abondamment et lentement de la blessure, colorant l'eau autour d'eux faisant réagir Merlin sans plus attendre. Le jeune serviteur plaça sa main droite sur la plaie béante de l'abdomen du Roi de Camelot, soutenant avec l'autre main le corps de son maître. À ce moment là la solution lui vint comme une évidence.

Merlin leva la tête vers le ciel et senti la tête d'Arthur lui tomber dans le cou. Ses yeux se colorèrent une nouvelle fois d'or et le sortilège de se leva, la nature autour d'eux recommença à vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Emrys senti le corps du Roi s'affaler un peu plus contre lui et il se décida. Cela devait fonctionner, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Arthur devait vivre. Il devait vivre pour Albion, pour Camelot, pour le Royaume et surtout il devait vivre pour lui, pour Merlin. Il le devait. Ils n'avaient pas accompli tout ce qu'ils devaient accomplir.

Le Seigneur des Dragons concentra toute sa magie dans sa main droite, il concentra toute la Magie à cet endroit. Il pouvait sentir que le lieu l'aidait, que toute la Magie qu'il possédait lui était offerte pour aider à guérir le Roi.

« _ J'appelle toutes les forces de la nature et de la Magie... Arthur m'a aidé, il a aidé ce monde, ce royaume, il nous a tous aidé ! C'est à nous maintenant de lui venir en aide. Nous le devons ! Pour Albion !

Merlin avait les yeux levé aux ciel, il pouvait sentir que l'eau autour d'eux bougeait, il pouvait sentir que l'air de ce lieu se chargeait de Magie, il pouvait sentir que sa magie bouillonnait en lui, qu'elle vivait a travers sa main. La paume de sa main droite le chauffait, il pouvait sentir que quelque chose se passait sous sa main alors il parla encore plus fort, demandant de l'aide à ce lieu et à ce pouvoir. Ses yeux se colorèrent répétitivement à intervalle régulier, sa magie et la Magie du lieu fusionnaient et affluaient par vague dans le corps de Merlin jusqu'au corps d'Arthur, les unissant comme jamais.

Le temps s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Pourtant c'était différent l'air était chargé de Magie brute et Merlin regarda émerveillé le spectacle qui se déroula devant ses yeux. L'eau du lac d'Avalon se souleva autour d'eux en un milliard de petite goutte, il pouvait sentir ses cheveux corbeau se dresser sur sa tête et virevolter doucement dans les airs. Merlin se doutait qu'il en était de même pour Arthur car il sentait les cheveux fins et blonds du roi lui chatouiller le cou. Une lumière brillante et argenté se forma au niveau de sa main et de la plaie que l'épée de Mordred avait laissé, faisant briller l'eau sombre du lac. Le ciel se chargea d'électricité, une pluie battante s'effondra sur eux, finissant de le tremper. Merlin senti alors qu'il était temps d'utiliser sa magie, combinée à celle que lui offrait ce lieu. Ses yeux se colorèrent d'un or les plus pur encore jamais vu et la pluie demeura immobile elle aussi.

Le jeune homme savait. Il avait réussi. Il en était sûr. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur normal, la pluie s'arrêta d'un coup et le temps repris son court aussi rapidement. L'eau du lac qui s'était élevée autour d'eux resta suspendue pendant un instant puis retomba sur eux avec légèreté. Tout redevint silencieux autour du serviteur et du Roi. Merlin retint son souffle un instant puis il senti la vie regagner Arthur petit à petit.

La respiration du Roi qui était avant cet épisode quasi inexistante se fit plus régulière, Merlin pu sentir la chaleur regagner le corps de son Roi. Il poussa alors un cri d'allégresse. Il riait a plein poumon à présent. Il avait véritablement réussi !

Pendant plusieurs minutes il resta là, dans l'eau froide du lac d'Avalon, à rire d'une joie immense. Il avait réussi à sauver son roi, son ami, son meilleur ami !

Son père avait eu raison. Son pouvoir était immense. Il venait de maîtriser le pouvoir de la nature. Il venait de réussir l'impensable.

Après plusieurs longues minutes à rire, planté dans l'eau, le corps d'Arthur serré contre le sien, Merlin sursauta légèrement quand il senti bouger contre lui. Le roi reprenait doucement conscience et il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour les faire sortir tous les deux de l'eau, soutenant encore le corps inconscient du Roi.

C'est difficilement qu'il rejoignit le bord et qu'il sorti de l'eau. En effet ses vêtements trempé l'empêchaient de bouger à son aise. Le corps lourd d'Arthur contre le sien n'aidait en rien également. Une fois sur la terre, le sorcier déposa le roi au sol et regarda son torse. La plaie était toujours ouverte, du sang s'en écoulait toujours mais cette fois en petite quantité, rien d'insurmontable. C'est exténué par les efforts que tout cela lui avait demandé, que Merlin déposa une nouvelle fois sa main contre l'abdomen abîmé du Roi et qu'il prononça une formule magique afin de refermer une fois pour toute la plaie qui avait faillit coûter la vie au Roi d'Albion.

Le jeune sorcier rhabilla Arthur tant bien que mal, celui-ci étant toujours inconscient. Merlin pouvait tout de même voir que le jeune Roi reprenait doucement mais sûrement des couleur, son corps se réchauffait également et Merlin en versa quelque larme de joie. Il avait cru le perdre pour de bon. Il avait cru avoir échoué à sauver Arthur, il pensait avoir failli à son destin. Pourtant Arthur était là, reprenant lentement vie sous les yeux d'un bleu profond de Merlin. Le jeune sorcier alluma un feu voyant que son Roi tremblait légèrement et le réchauffa comme il le pu.

Une fois cela accompli, Merlin se mit également à trembler. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte avec tous ces événements que le soir commençait à tomber. Ses vêtement toujours mouillés le refroidissait dangereusement. Alors dans un dernier effort le jeune sorcier sécha ses vêtements à l'aide d'un sort, puis se laissa tomber au sol au côté de son Roi.

La nuit était maintenant tombée et Merlin regardait Arthur d'un œil attentif. Son visage éclairé par le feu semblait serein et le sorcier en fut soulagé. Il le trouva diablement beau, là étendu sur l'herbe, dormant paisiblement.

Merlin s'allongea à ses côté continuant à le regarder avec attention. Le jeune sorcier fut cependant rapidement gagner par l'épuisement. En effet la quantité de Magie qu'il avait utilisé l'avait fatigué en plus du fait qu'il n'ait pas dormi durant ces deux derniers jours, trop occupé à veiller sur Arthur. Alors lentement, sereinement et se savant protéger et à l'abri dans ce lieu, Merlin s'endormit profondément.

Fin du premier chapitre !

Merci de me laisser vos avis !

À vos review !

Bisous baveux

AndZero


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous(toutes !)

Me voilà avec le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Maria : merci pour votre gentil commentaire :)

je vous laisse lire !

Bonne lecture et rende-vous en bas de page.

AndZero

Chapitre 2 :

Un vent froid souffla sur le corps étendu et toujours endormi du Roi et de son serviteur. L'eau calme du lac d'Avalon émettait quelques petits clapotis reposant et apaisant. Les feuilles des arbres des alentours dansaient au rythme du vent. Le soleil brillait faiblement à cette heure. En effet l'aube venait à peine de se lever.

Les faibles rayons du soleil vinrent chatouiller la peau blanche d'Arthur, réchauffant sa peau. Le Roi fronça les sourcils quand un rayon de soleil vint se loger dans ses yeux pour le moment clos. Tournant sa tête blonde afin de se protéger du soleil perturbateur, le blond lâcha un soupir de bien être. Les sifflements discrets des oiseaux l'apaisaient. S'apprêtant à replonger dans les limbes profonde du sommeil, Arthur ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se redressa d'un coup.

Une vive douleur lui traversa les côtes. Il se mit à tousser et releva rapidement sa chemise. La blessure faite par Mordred n'existait plus, à la place un énorme hématome s'étalait sur ses côtes et remontait légèrement sur son torse. Pas étonnant qu'il souffrait ! Juste Ciel ! Ce bleu était gigantesque !

Arthur laissa tomber sa chemise et regarda autour de lui. Le lac d'Avalon s'étendait devant ses yeux. Le soleil pointait à peine son nez. Sa côte de maille, maintenant tâchée de son sang, reposait négligemment sur le côté. Le sang sur la protection fit prendre conscience d'une chose au Roi Arthur. Il était en vie. Il était même bien vivant !

Le Roi se concentra afin d'essayer de se souvenir des événements passé. Il se souvenait parfaitement être arrivé dans la forêt où Merlin avait enfin réussi à tuer Morgana. Il se souvenait aussi s'être écroulé au sol dans les bras de son serviteur, rendant son dernier souffle, Merlin pleurant à chaude larme, lui demandant de rester en vie, mai après ça le trou noir. Il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

La respiration lente et régulière du brun fit tourner la tête au Roi. Merlin. Merlin était un sorcier. Il le savait maintenant. Il le lui avait dit. Merlin avait dû réussir à le sauver. Il était puissant, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps d'après Gaius. La moue boudeuse du jeune sorcier fit froncer les sourcils du Roi. Pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Certes il l'avait sauvé, il avait tué Morgana et selon ses dires, il avait même terrassé les Saxons. Mais pour autant son père lui avait toujours répété que la Magie était néfaste et qu'elle pourrissait le Royaume.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Il n'était pas temps de réfléchir à cela. Ils devaient retourner à Camelot et annoncer à tous que Morgana était morte et avec elle la menace qui pesait sur le Royaume de Camelot depuis maintenant bien trop longtemps.

Le Roi se leva rapidement, cependant il se calma rapidement quand la douleur lui vrilla les côtes et le torse. Il toussa violemment essayant de reprendre son souffle. Doucement cette fois, Arthur se redressa et se saisit de son épée, ainsi que de sa côte de maille qui revêtit lentement afin de ne pas se blesser. Jetant un regard à son serviteur, Arthur s'approcha de lui et le bouscula fortement à l'aide de son pied. Merlin se contenta de pousser un gémissement dans son sommeil ce qui agaça le Roi. Une nouvelle fois le blond bouscula Merlin à l'aide de son pied. Cette fois-ci le jeune homme se réveilla et se redressa d'un bond.

« _ Arthur ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?!

_ Nous devons retourner à Camelot. Dépêche toi.

Sans un regard de plus Arthur se détourna de Merlin. Ce dernier bien que blessé emboîta le pas sans rien dire.

En le sauvant le jeune magicien n'avait pas penser à la réaction de son Roi.

En effet il lui avait avoué la vérité sur ses pouvoirs. Ce lourd secret qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis maintenant des années, ce secret qu'il avait eu tant de mal à garder car beaucoup trop lourd à dissimuler, c'était feindre et cacher une partie de lui même cacher qui il était réellement, c'était beaucoup trop compliqué et plusieurs fois il avait failli tout révéler au Roi Arthur. Tout révéler pour se sentir mieux mais la menace de mort qui pesait sur sa tête l'en dissuadait à chaque fois. Mais il l'avait enfin avoué. Bien qu'il se sentait beaucoup plus léger que depuis de très longues années, Merlin était maintenant en proie à de nouvelles questions, à de nouveaux doutes. Qu'est-ce qu'Arthur allait faire de lui maintenant ? Allait-il devoir quitter Camelot ? Fuir ?

Ils marchaient depuis maintenant une vingtaine de minutes dans un silence tendu. Merlin se tenait derrière Arthur comme à son habitude. Il pouvait ainsi surveiller leurs arrière et protéger le Roi si besoin, cependant ce n'était plus la même chose. Il voyait qu'Arthur souffrait à cause de sa blessure, et il voulait l'aider, soulager un peu sa douleur mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'osait pas en fait. Il avait peur du regard du Roi. Il voulait que ce dernier le considère comme son égale, comme la personne qu'il respectait avant la révélation de ses pouvoirs. Cependant il n'était plus sûr de rien maintenant. Arthur allait sûrement lui demander de partir de Camelot.

Merlin baissa la tête et serra les poings. Il ne voulait pas le laisser. Pas maintenant. Morgana n'était plus et il voulait l'aider à bâtir le plus grand Royaume du monde. Il voulait voir de ses yeux ce qu'ils avaient réussi à faire ensemble. Il voulait rester à ses côtés. Ça allait bien au delà de leur destin commun, cette histoire de deux facettes d'une même pièce était devenu beaucoup plus que ça pour Merlin.

Le jeune sorcier se trouvait dans une situation plus que confuse depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il voyait Arthur comme un ami, son meilleur ami même. Mais c'était plus que ça il le savait. Pourtant le jeune sorcier ignorait encore ce qu'il ressentait. Il admirait le Roi. Il l'admirait pour ce qu'il était. C'était un homme juste, généreux et courageux. Il avait une âme noble, une âme qui méritait d'être sauvée. Arthur faisait passer le bonheur et la sécurité de son royaume avant le sien, il n'avait jamais hésité à risquer sa vie afin de sauver ses amis ou bien même un inconnu. Arthur était quelqu'un de bien et Merlin en était entièrement convaincu. Si toute cette histoire de destin avait été pour lui au début qu'une simple malédiction, maintenant il n'en était absolument rien. C'était un besoin vital pour lui de protéger le Roi de Camelot.

Mais le jeune sorcier savait qu'il n'y avait pas que cela. Son regard sur le Roi avait évolué au cours du temps. Arthur avait toujours été beau et ça Merlin le reconnaissait sans rougir. Pourtant les années passant Arthur n'avait fait que s'embellir, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés, ses yeux bleus ciel et son visage aux traits marqués faisaient de lui un homme incroyablement beau et séduisant. Si les femmes du Royaume et de la Cour l'avaient remarqué, Merlin lui aussi l'avait constaté et c'est maintenant en rougissant et en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qu'il s'occupait de son Maître, répondant aux moindres de ses désires, aux moindres de ses caprices.

Les moments préférés d'Emrys étaient ceux où il pouvait observer le Roi sans modération et sans craindre le moindre regard hostile ou le moindre regard suspicieux. Merlin adorait le matin, quand son statut de valet lui donnait l'accès libre aux appartements royaux. Il pouvait ainsi regarder Arthur dormir, son torse délicieusement sculpté se soulevant au rythme lent et régulier de sa respiration. Le jeune magicien louait le Ciel quand les couvertures du Roi étaient descendues durant la nuit et qu'elles ne laissaient plus aucune place à l'imagination. Merlin maudissait simplement la culotte de nuit que portait son Maître pour dormir.

Le brun vénérait également le moment du bain de son Roi, il pouvait ainsi faire allègrement glisser ses mains sur le dos musclé d'Arthur et l'observé dans le plus simple appareil. Il aimait son corps, sa stature royale, son charme et sa grâce. Oui, Arthur était devenu magnifique et diablement sexy. C'est pendant qu'il combattait que Merlin pouvait le plus apercevoir ce trait là. Arthur était fougueux et sauvage, ne lâchant jamais rien, autant durement l'entraînement que sur le champ de bataille.

Merlin avait les yeux fixés sur le dos d'Arthur. Le blond marchait d'un bon pas et le sorcier le suivait tant bien que mal. Parfois il l'entendait tousser mais Arthur se reprenait rapidement. Le jeune homme était pourtant persuadé que sa blessure le faisait souffrir plus que ce que le Roi voulait bien montrer et cela le blessait. Le blond ne devait plus vouloir lui faire confiance.

Emrys baissa la tête sans faire attention à la racine qui s'étendait devant ses pieds. Il s'écroula lamentablement au sol dans un bruit sourd.

_ Tu es pitoyable mon pauvre Merlin ! Allé debout ! Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre.

Arthur s'approcha de son serviteur et le souleva d'une poigne de fer par le bras afin de le remettre sur ses pieds. Merlin accrocha son regard à celui d'Arthur l'espace d'une seconde mais ce dernier ferma les yeux de douleur. Il n'était pas libre des ses mouvements avec ce fichu hématome qui le faisait souffrir.

Le sorcier rattrapa le Roi par le bras et le fit se retourner afin de le regarder.

_ Arthur nous devons nous reposer, votre blessure vous fait encore souffrir ! je peux...

_ Non Merlin ! Je me ferai soigner par Gaius une fois arrivé à Camelot. Nous devons nous remettre en route.

_ Mais nous sommes à presque deux jours de marche de Camelot ! Et je vois très bien que vous avez mal !

_ Ne discute pas Merlin c'est un ordre ! Je dois retourner à Camelot afin d'annoncer la nouvelle de la mort de Morgana ! Le Royaume doit savoir que son Roi est toujours en vie !

Le blond avait repris son chemin et Merlin le suivit dépité. Cela devait bien faire trois heures qu'ils marchaient, ses pieds le faisaient souffrir ainsi que ses jambes et une grande fatigue l'envahissait. La Magie qu'il avait utilisé pour sauver Arthur l'avait épuisé. Pourtant il marchait, suivant Arthur de près. La tête dans les nuages. Perdu dans ses pensées.

Ils devaient retourner à Camelot, cela ne faisait aucun doute,mais qu'allait-il advenir de lui une fois là-bas ? Aurait-il le droit de rester ? Allait-il devoir partir ? Arthur voudrait-il encore de lui comme valet après la révélation de ses pouvoirs ? Merlin n'aimait pas se poser toutes ses questions. Il n'avait pas eu à se les poser jusqu'à maintenant car le moment où Arthur apprendrait pour ses pouvoirs lui semblait à la fois libérateur, et utopique.

Perdu dans ses pensées le jeune sorcier ne fit pas attention au fait que le Roi c'était arrêté et il lui fonça dessus.

_ Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire de toi Merlin ! Fais un peu attention !

_ C'est une question que je me pose Arthur...

C'est en le regardant droit dans les yeux qu'il avait dit cela et le Roi sembla réfléchir un instant avant de lui répondre.

_ Je n'ai pas encore décidé.

Arthur lui avait tout de même adressé un sourire ce qui rassura le sorcier.

_ Sir ? Où est-ce que vous allez ? Camelot c'est par là.

Arthur allait en effet dans une autre direction, semblant chercher quelque chose.

_ C'est toi qui voulait faire une pause depuis tout à l'heure. Je t'entends soupirer depuis maintenant pratiquement une heure. Nous allons donc reposer tes jambes !

Arthur avait réussi à trouver une petite clairière avec un petit ruisseau. Merlin se laissa tomber avec bonheur sur le sol et enleva ses botes. Des ampoules marquaient ses pieds et c'est en soupirant d'aise qu'il les mit dans l'eau fraîche et claire.

Le Roi quant à lui, s'installa plus doucement dans l'herbe et poussa un gémissement de douleur quand il souleva son bras. Merlin se retourna vers lui et se leva pour aller à son encontre.

_ Je vais vous faire un cataplasme ça atténuera la douleur.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au Roi de répondre qu'il parti chercher quelques herbes ainsi que de l'eau et commença à les écraser pour en faire une teinture. Être l'apprenti de Gaius était quelque chose de très utile. Le bâton qu'il utiliser était quant à lui beaucoup moins pratique. En effet celui-ci lui glissait des mains et laissait de petits morceaux d'écorce dans la teinture.

_ Merlin ? Pourquoi n'utilises-tu pas ta magie ?

Le brun releva la tête et il fut surpris un instant. Il n'avait tellement pas l'habitude de se servir de ses pouvoirs ouvertement qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Et puis il fallait aussi avouer qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il pouvait faire ou pas en présence d'Arthur maintenant.

_ Je... Je ne sais pas à vrai dire... L'habitude encore une fois...

_ Et bien vas-y... Je veux... Je veux voir.

Merlin hocha la tête, pas sûr de savoir s'il devait être heureux qu'Arthur veuille le voir à l'œuvre ou non. Il l'avait vu utiliser ses dons quand il était sur le point de mourir, mais là c'était différent. Il lui demandait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs devant lui. Puis ne réfléchissant pas d'avantage, il fit ce que le Roi lui demanda. Une formule et ses yeux se couvrirent d'or sous le regard à la fois méfiant, surpris et émerveillé d'Arthur. La teinture était parfaite. Merlin n'osait regarder son ami en face. Il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda de tenir sa tunique dans sa main. Toujours sous le regard insondable d'Arthur, le jeune magicien appliqua la teinture sur son abdomen. Arthur soupira de douleur mais ne dit rien de plus et baissa sa chemise afin de recouvrir son ventre.

_ Nous allons nous reposer quelques minutes alors profites en pour guérir ces ampoules.

Cette fois encore sous le regard du Roi, Merlin utilisa ses dons et soigna ses pieds blessés. Un soupire de soulagement le traversa et il remit ses bottes.

_ Si seulement Morgana n'avait pas fait fuir les chevaux...

_ Allons Merlin, un peu de marche te fera le plus grand bien ! Il te faut muscler ce corps de faible !

_ Mais nous serions à Camelot plus rapidement ! Peut-être pourrions-nous trouver un village et leur emprunter des chevaux !

_ Merlin...

_ C'est vrai ! Vous êtes le Roi de Camelot ! Vous pouvez demandé ce que vous voulez ! Ou bien exiger ce que vous voulez !

_ Merlin !

_ Pourquoi vous refusez de m'écouter ! Je suis sûr que c'est une bonne idée.

_ Merlin tais toi !

Arthur s'était levé d'un bon et prit son épée. Merlin le regarda d'abord surpris puis il se mit lui aussi debout en entendant des pas venir dans leur direction. Des pas ? Non. Des galops. Le sorcier se prépara à lancer un sort si ceux qui arrivaient sur eux étaient des Saxons. Arthur se rua vers un arbre en entraînant le brun à sa suite.

Plaqué derrière un arbre, ils attendaient. Les chevaux se rapprochaient de plus en plus, jusqu'à finalement arriver dans un la clairière. Un soupire de soulagement fût à la fois lâcher par Merlin et Arthur.

_ Messir Leon !

_ Sir ! Vous êtes en vie !

Le Chevalier sauta de son cheval et se précipita vers le roi et son valet. Quatre autres chevaliers de Camelot étaient avec lui et le suivaient. Tous eurent l'air heureux de voir le Roi là, devant eux, bien vivant.

_ En effet je le suis et ça grâce à Merlin !

Le brun fut extrêmement heureux d'entendre cela et il fut gratifié d'accolades par Leon.

_ Que faites vous ici Leon ?

_ Nous vous cherchions Sir, sur ordre de la Reine. Gaius lui a dit que vous vous dirigiez vers Avalon avec Merlin et elle nous a envoyé en renfort. Mais à ce que je vois Merlin n'en a pas eu besoin !

_ Mais tout de même vous tombez à point nommé Messir Leon ! Être seul avec Merlin, sans chevaux... c'est fatiguant. Mettons nous en route rapidement. Nous devons arriver à Camelot le plus rapidement possible.

_ Bien Sir.

Sans plus de mots Merlin, Arthur et Léon se dirigèrent vers les chevaux. Arthur chevaucha le cheval de Leon se dernier pris les reines d'un autre et Merlin monta avec lui.

Le chemin se fit bien plus rapidement et dans un silence apaisant pour Merlin qui ne parvenait pas à mettre ses méninges sur pause. Plus ils s'approchaient de Camelot et plus il avait peur de ce qu'il allait se passer. Arthur allait sûrement vouloir le voir partir et le sorcier ne savait pas s'il allait en être capable. Il ne savait pas où il en était, ni ce qu'il ressentait pour le Roi mais une chose était certaine, il ne voulait pas le laisser.

La journée passa rapidement et les chevaliers ainsi que le Roi et Merlin atteignirent enfin Camelot à une heure avancée de la nuit. Dans la ville basse tout était calme, tout le monde dormait et c'est donc rapidement qu'ils réussirent à passer. Dans l'enceinte du château les gardes les laissèrent passer rapidement et une fois dans la cours Merlin descendit de cheval ainsi que Leon. Arthur eut un peu plus de mal, sa blessure, bien que moins douloureuse grâce au cataplasme, le faisait tout de même souffrir.

Tous se dirigèrent dans le château, Merlin y compris. En arrivant dans la grande salle du trône Arthur fut accueilli par Guenièvre qui se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant de joie. Cela brisa le cœur de Merlin. Une peine immense se saisit de lui et lui vrilla l'estomac. Il avait toujours eu un peu de mal à voir Guenièvre et Arthur ensemble. Une once de jalousie le surprenait toujours mais jamais comme cela. Il sentait une douleur lui serrer le cœur et il avait une soudaine envie de pleurer. Il se retint cependant et prit sur lui. Guenièvre se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras.

_ Je te remercie Merlin ! Gaius m'a laissé entendre que tu étais quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! Je savais que tu réussirais à le ramener.

La Reine se recula et retourna vers Arthur.

_ Va te coucher Merlin. Nous reparlerons demain.

_ Mais Sir votre blessure...

_ Rentre Merlin !

_ Arthur je...

_ Maintenant Merlin ! C'est un ordre.

Merlin s'inclina devant Arthur et ignora la douleur qui le traversa quand il vit Guenièvre serrer la main du Roi. Tournant les talons, le sorcier sorti et pris la direction des appartements de Gaius. Une fois devant la porte ce dernier ouvrit la porte et vit que le Médecin de la Cour l'attendait patiemment. Merlin s'avança et Gaius se leva et vint le serrer dans ses bras.

_ Tu as réussi Merlin ! Comment as-tu fais ?

_ J'ai... J'ai réussi en effet mais... Je ne sais pas si... Je vais préparer mes affaires. Arthur va sûrement vouloir que je m'en aille.

Merlin se dirigea dans sa chambre, ignorant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge à l'idée de quitter le Roi. À l'idée que Guenièvre avait le droit d'être avec lui en ce moment et que lui non.

Fin du deuxième chapitre !

Merci de l'avoir vu !

S'il vous plais laissez moi vos avis ça me ferai plaisir :)

à vos reviews les amis !

Pleins de bisous

AndZero


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre :)

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci à toi Blodeuwedd pour ce gentil message !

Je vous laisse ici,

bonne lecture :)

AndZero

 **Chapitre 3 :**

Merlin était en train de rassembler toutes les choses qu'il avait accumulé jusqu'à maintenant. Des souvenirs de sa vie à Camelot qu'il allait emporter avec lui. Dans ses mains il tenait son livre de magie offert par Gaius lors de sa première semaine à ses côtés. Tous ses vêtements qui étaient auparavant éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol de sa chambre, étaient maintenant pliés sur son lit à côté d'un sac dans lequel ils allaient prochainement être rangés.

Le jeune sorcier se retourna vers la porte quand il l'entendit s'ouvrir, détournant ses yeux de son livre et des souvenirs qu'il faisait renaître. Gaius se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte et le regardait avec tendresse et peur. Il le dévisagea un moment et Merlin lui fit un sourire contraint.

_ Merlin les gardes m'ont dit de t'informer qu'Arthur désire te parler demain. Ne te précipite pas pour partir et attends son jugement.

_ Gaius... Vous auriez dû être là quand Arthur m'a dit de partir me coucher... Je sais qu'il doute de moi et je ne veux pas ça. Absolument pas. C'est mon ami et...

_ Justement Merlin ! Vous êtes amis et Arthur tiens à toi ! Attends son jugement.

Le Médecin de la Cour prit le bras de son fils d'adoption et le fit lâcher le grimoire qu'il tenait encore dans les mains. Le vieil homme le tira dans la pièce principale et le fit asseoir devant une assiette remplie de mets alléchants.

Merlin avait été tellement pris dans ses pensées peu réjouissantes qu'il avait complètement oublié le principale. Il était absolument mort de faim. Il avait en peu de temps perdu ses pouvoirs, eu affaire à Morgana et à l'esprit de son père, retrouvé ses pouvoirs, vaincu les Saxons, tué Morgana et sauvé Arthur. Il était tout bonnement exténué et affamé. Il commença à engloutir le repas préparé par les mains de Gaius. Chaque bouchée qu'il prenait était comme une bénédiction et il se força à ralentir uniquement pour boire de grandes lampées d'eau fraîche.

_ Doucement Merlin, tu vas avoir le hoquet.

Gaius s'installa en face du jeune sorcier et le regarda avec attention. Merlin savait ce que le médecin voulait mais fit comme s'il ne savait rien et continua à manger son repas, cette fois plus doucement. Gaius était un exemple pour Emrys dans bien des domaines. C'était un homme sage et avisé qui faisait passer le bien de ses patients avant le sien. Le vieil homme était d'une extrême gentillesse, et d'un intelligence folle, mais il était également curieux. Très curieux.

_ Merlin, attends-tu que je te supplie ?

Le jeune sorcier releva la tête de son assiette avec un sourire espiègle et même si une profonde tristesse se saisi de lui en pensant que c'était peut-être le dernier dîner qu'il prenait en compagnie de Gaius, il se mit à rire légèrement.

_ Peut-être bien...

_ Mon garçon ne me fais pas plus attendre ! Qu'as-tu fait ?

_ J'ai conduit Arthur à Avalon après que vous soyez parti. Je ne voulais pas perdre de temps mais des Saxons nous sont tombés dessus en chemin. Mais ils n'ont rien eu le temps de faire... Et puis Morgana a réussi à nous retrouver et elle a essayé de me tuer et de tuer Arthur. Mais je l'ai eu Gaius. Avec l'épée de Kigharrah. Morgana est morte. C'est fini !

Gaius se leva et serra Merlin dans ses bras. Le jeune sorcier était tellement soulagé qu'il s'abandonna volontiers à cette étreinte. Le Médecin de la Cour se recula et se rassit sur son tabouret.

_ Je savais que tu réussirais ! Je n'ai jamais douté de toi Merlin.

_ Merci Gaius, c'est grâce à vous... Vous m'avez toujours soutenu, peu importe ce que j'ai pu faire vous avez toujours été là pour moi.

_ Tu es comme un fils pour moi Merlin, quel genre de père aurais-je été si je ne t'avais pas soutenu ? Et pour Arthur alors ? Comment as-tu fait ? Les Cids t'ont aidé ?

_ Je n'ai pas eu le temps... Arthur a perdu connaissance dans mes bras. Il mourrait et je ne pouvais rien faire... Alors j'ai appelé Kilgharrah et il m'a dit que c'était trop tard, qu'Arthur allait mourir mais que nous avions accompli notre destiné. Qu'Albion allait enfin pouvoir vivre, il a dit qu'Arthur était le roi qui fut et qui sera et qu'il allait renaître de ses cendres quand Albion en aura le plus besoin. Mais je n'ai pas pu le laisser mourir. Arthur devait voir ce qu'il a réussi à construire, son heure n'était pas venu.

_ Alors... Comment as-tu fait ?

_ J'ai d'abord ralenti le temps, comme la première fois que je l'ai sauvé de la sorcière. Ça m'a permit de pouvoir faire sortir le morceau d'épée de son cœur. Et puis je l'ai conduit dans l'eau du lac d'Avalon, j'ai mi ma main sur sa blessure et... J'ai imploré la Magie de m'aider à le sauver... et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! Tout est devenu calme et je pouvais la sentir Gaius ! La Magie s'est combinée à la mienne, l'eau du lac s'est soulevée en millier de gouttes autour de nous et une lueur argentée a brillée entre ma main et le corps d'Arthur ! Je pouvais sentir que ça fonctionnait... et puis j'ai mélangé ma magie et la Magie d'Avalon et puis tout s'est terminé. Arthur reprenait vie alors qu'il était pratiquement mort.

_ Merlin...

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est cette lumière ? Le savez-vous Gaius ?

_ Merlin tu as réussi a maîtriser la Magie de la Terre ! C'est la Magie la plus vieille et la plus puissante qui soit ! Tu es un génie mon garçon !

Merlin lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Gaius ne lui avait pas dit cela en l'air et il le savait. L'homme le regardait avec admiration et révérence. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard chez son mentor et son cœur se combla de gratitude. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Cela avait été instinctif pour lui, certes cela l'avait épuisé mais sur le moment il n'avait pas eu l'impression de faire le moindre effort, ça lui avait paru normal.

_Merci Gaius... Je …

_ Quant à cette lumière je pense savoir ce que c'est. Ta magie et la Magie de la Terre on créées un lien encore plus puissant que celui déjà existant entre Arthur et toi. Je ne peux pas te dire les conséquences d'un tel lien, mais je ne pense pas que celui-ci soit de mauvais augure.

_ Un autre lien plus fort que le Destin ? Je m'en sortirai donc jamais ?

Merlin poussa un profond soupire. Son repas était terminé et sa conversation avec Gaius avait eu raison du peu de forces qu'il lui restait. Le jeune sorcier bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et le vieil homme lui ordonna d'aller ce coucher.

_ Ne pense pas trop Merlin, Arthur prendra la bonne décision j'en suis convaincu.

_Oui, vous avez peut-être raison.

Merlin se dirigea dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son esprit essayait de le tirer de la torpeur qui le gagnait mais la fatigue était bien trop forte. Emrys s'endormit sans peine.

Il avait chaud, il sentait des mains chaudes et douces sur lui, caressant son corps de la plus délicieuse des manières. Elles le touchaient le rassuraient, lui montrant qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il ne le serait plus jamais. Il avait la sensation d'être allongé sur le matelas le plus moelleux et confortable qui soit. Il savait qu'il était totalement nu et que son corps n'était en rien recouvert, pourtant il n'avait pas froid, bien au contraire. Une délicieuse chaleur se répandait dans tout son corps au fur et à mesure que les mains sur son corps le touchaient. Il pouvait les sentir remonter sur son torse puis jouer avec les poils bruns qui le parsemaient.

Doucement les mains descendirent sur son ventre, touchant ses abdominaux, caressant tendrement sa peau, la réchauffant un peu plus. Il pu sentir que ce touché ne le laissait pas indifférent du tout. Merlin senti une chaleur significative naître au creux de ses reins et de son bas ventre. Les mains descendirent encore plus bas et le jeune sorcier voulu ouvrir les yeux pour voir qui lui prodiguait de telles caresses. La seule chose qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'il n'y avait pas qu'une seule personne. En ouvrant les yeux Merlin ne pu rien voir, tout était sombre, et flou il ne voyait absolument rien. Il essaya cependant de baisser les yeux et de se concentrer quand il senti que les mains se faisaient plus audacieuses mais il ne vit encore une fois absolument rien.

Les caresses prodiguées n'avait maintenant plus rien d'innocentes et Merlin essaya de les repousser. Cependant le plaisir qu'il ressentait lui faisait perdre la tête. Il avait l'impression d'être touché de partout en même temps, les caresses des mains sur son corps étaient maintenant en train de lui prodiguer un immense plaisir, le touchant a un endroit où elles n'étaient pas sensées être. Il perdrait peu à peu la tête sous ce touché.

La combativité de Merlin pour repousser les mains de sur son corps était en train de faiblir de plus en plus. Bientôt le brun se laissa totalement emporter dans son plaisir, ne sachant à qui ces mains appartenaient mais étant sûr de rêver, il ne se focalisa sur plus rien d'autre.

Au fur et à mesure que les mains sur son corps le masturbaient de la plus délicieuse façon, Merlin sentait le plaisir grandir, jusqu'à devenir presque insupportable. Il gigotait, gémissait et haletait, ses mains agrippèrent le tissus du matelas et tirèrent dessus. La respiration haletante et rapide, le jeune sorcier se tordait maintenant de plaisir et sa bouche laissait échapper des gémissements de plus en plus forts et libérateurs. Totalement perdu dans les limbes du plaisir, Merlin sentait l'orgasme de plus en plus proche. Ses hanches bougeaient toutes seules, ses reins étaient en feu et ses abdominaux ainsi que son bas ventre se contractaient de plus en plus.

Les mouvements des mains sur son membre accélérèrent d'un coup le faisant littéralement se tordre de plaisir. Sans prévenir l'orgasme se saisit de lui avec force.

Merlin se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant sous l'effet de l'orgasme que son rêve lui avait donné. Étendu dans son lit le jeune sorcier pu sentir une moiteur significative au niveau de son entrejambe et laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller. Le souffle court, Merlin essaya de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais ce rêve lui avait parut réel, il avait eu l'impression que ces mains étaient avec lui, réellement posées sur son corps à lui prodiguer les plus délicieuses caresses qu'il avait connu jusque là. Il avait eu quelque petites amies mais aucune de l'avait jamais touché de cette façon, il avait eu des relations intimes mais jamais cela n'avait été aussi bon. Son corps semblait parfaitement reposé, sa magie était calme dans son corps, comme apaisée.

Merlin sorti de sa torpeur quand il entendit frapper à la porte des appartements de Gaius. C'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua que le soleil était levé et cela déjà depuis un moment semblait-il. Des pas ce dirigeaient vers lui et le jeune sorcier sut que le Médecin de la Cour venait le chercher. Cependant il ne pouvait pas se présenter devant lui comme ça. Alors il rapidement il se leva et se débarrassa de son pantalon souillé, de sa chemise humide de transpiration et passa des vêtements propres.

Gaius frappa à la porte et Merlin lui ouvrit en lui souriant.

_ Bonjour Merlin ! Tu sembles reposé... C'est bien, Arthur te demande et à mon avis tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces.

_ Bonjour Gaius... Je vais y aller alors. Quand je reviendrais je serai sûrement obligé de partir...

_ Ne vends pas la peau de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué Merlin, je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Maintenant vas-y, ne fais pas attendre le Roi.

Merlin se dirigea sans envie vers la porte où deux gardes l'attendaient. Le jeune sorcier s'arrêta les bras ballants. Arthur ne lui faisait tellement plus confiance qu'il avait demandé à deux gardes de l'escorter. Cela le blessa énormément et c'est en baissant les yeux au sol qu'il suivit docilement les deux gardes jusqu'à la salle du trône. Le chemin lui sembla plus long que d'habitude, pourtant il l'avait fait un millier de fois. L'angoisse lui dévorait le ventre, il sentait le stress monter en lui. La peur de voir Arthur le rendait presque malade maintenant. C'était ridicule pourtant, il avait pratiqué la magie devant lui la veille mais maintenant c'était totalement différent. Arthur était dans son palais. Il devait prendre une décision important. Qu'allait-il faire de lui ?

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, Merlin se retrouva devant les portes de la salle du trône et les deux gardes le firent entrer.

Le jeune sorcier s'attendait à voir les courtisans, ils ne rataient jamais un jugement, il s'attendait également à voir les chevaliers et des gardes, cependant rien de tout cela ne l'attendait. Arthur était assis sur son trône, seul, les deux gardes qui l'avaient escorté jusque là refermèrent les portes derrière lui et Merlin se retrouva seul avec Arthur.

Le Roi le regarda avec attention et Merlin se senti tout petit, comme pris au piège, ce n'était pas habituel, il n'avait jamais ressenti une chose pareil face à Arthur et pour tout dire, il détestait cela.

_ Bonjour Merlin, installe toi nous devons parler je crois.

Le blond désigna le seul siège présent dans la pièce. Il se trouvait en face d'Arthur, juste à quelque mètre de lui. Merlin, d'un démarche qu'il voulait assurée, se dirigea vers le siège et s'y installa sans regarder le Roi. Une fois assis le serviteur releva les yeux et croisa le regard bleu azur de son maître.

_ Maintenant je veux que tu me racontes tout. N'oublie rien.

_ Que je vous raconte tout ?

_ Oui. Comment es-tu devenu sorcier ? Depuis quand ?

Merlin regarda un instant le Roi, se demandant s'il était sérieux, mais l'absence de sourire sur son visage lui confirma qu'effectivement Arthur était sérieux. Alors il poussa un soupire qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du blond et lui répondit.

_ Je suis né avec mes pouvoirs, je les ai depuis toujours. Ma mère m'a envoyé ici pour que je puisse me fondre dans la masse... Les habitants d'Ealdor commençaient à avoir des soupçons alors c'est pour ma sécurité que je suis venu à Camelot.

_ J'ai toujours pensé que la magie s'apprenait, pas qu'on naissait avec...

Arthur fronçait les sourcils essayant de comprendre. Merlin lui adressa un petit sourire et continua.

_ Non ce n'est pas courant... Du tout même... Je ne savais pas ce que j'étais avant de venir à Camelot, ma rencontre avec Gaius m'a permis de comprendre pas mal de chose sur moi... Notamment que j'étais... Spécial...

_ Quand nous étions dans les bois il m'a dit que tu étais un sorcier puissant. Le puissant du monde apparemment. Qu'en est-il ?

Merlin eu la décence de rougir. Gaius avait dit ça à Arthur ?

_ Ah... ça ? C'est juste que... En arrivant à Camelot j'ai appris que mon destin était lié au votre. Que mes pouvoirs m'ont été donné pour une seule raison. Celle de vous protéger et de vous aider à unifier Albion.

_ Comment cela ? Qui t'a appris ça ?

_ Hum... C'est à dire que la Magie appelle la magie... Quand je suis arrivé à Camelot, le Grand Dragon était enfermé dans les profondeurs du château et je l'entendais m'appeler... Dans ma tête...

_ Dans ta... Tête ?

Arthur regardait maintenant Merlin comme s'il était complètement fou.

_ Arthur si vous me coupez tout le temps on va en avoir pour des jours... Oui dans ma tête. C'est une capacité qu'ont tous les êtres doté de pouvoirs magique. Nous pouvons communiquer comme ça. J'entendais Mordred car c'était un Druide. Les Druides communiquent comme cela.

_ Bien... Et donc le Dragon ?

_ Oui. Kilgharrah, c'est son nom, il m'a dit que mon destin était de vous protéger. Vous êtes le plus grand Roi des Cinq Royaumes, une prophétie annonce ce que les Druides appellent l'Avènement. La renaissance d'Albion, mon devoir est de vous protéger et de vous aider à devenir ce Roi. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait, et que je continue à faire. Toutes ces années je n'ai fait que vous protéger. Mes dons son là pour vous servir. Je vous ai sauvé plus de fois que je ne saurais le dire.

_ Toi ?

Merlin fut agacé de voir les sourcils d'Arthur se lever d'étonnement. C'était si dur à croire qu'il n'était pas qu'un incapable ?

_ Oui, moi.

_ Comment ? Et quand ?

_ La première fois que je vous ai sauvé grâce à mes pouvoirs c'est le jour même où je suis devenu votre serviteur. La sorcière qui avait pris l'apparence de la chanteuse. Elle vous à jeté un poignard dessus alors je l'ai ralentit et je me suis jeté sur vous pour empêcher le poignard de vous tuer, et puis j'ai fait tomber le lustre sur elle. Et puis avec le chevaliers et son bouclier magique, j'ai fait devenir vivant les serpents aux yeux de tous. Et encore et toujours. J'ai toujours été là à surveiller vos arrières Sir.

_ Je n'ai pas tué le Dragon n'est-ce pas ?

Merlin fut gêné un instant, puis recommença à parler.

_ Kilgharrah n'est pas mort, je lui ai demandé de partir et de laisser Camelot tranquille. Balinor était mon père, quand il est mort je suis devenu Seigneur des Dragons à sa place.

_ Ton père ?

_ Je ne l'ai su que quand nous sommes parti, Gaius me l'a avoué. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le connaître...

Arthur se mordit la lèvre, et se passa la main sur le visage.

_ Je suis désolé Merlin...

Le jeune sorcier lui fit un sourire triste et reconnaissant également, il sentait qu'Arthur était sincère et cela lui fit plaisir.

_ Est-ce toi aussi qui a aidé Lancelot à tuer le Griffon ?

_ Oui. J'ai toujours été là. Et je vous ai sauvé encore une fois en vous empêchant de mourir à cause de l'épée de Mordred.

_ Dans les bois tu m'as dit que tu avais toujours su que c'était de Mordred qu'il fallait se méfier... Comment le savais-tu ?

_ Kilgharrah me l'a dit. Vous souvenez vous du jour où Mordred était caché dans les appartement de Morgana ? Et bien il m'a dit de ne pas vous aider à le faire sortir, il était votre perte. Mais je n'ai pas pu... Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir... Et puis il m'a aussi conseillé de laisser mourir Morgana mais encore une fois je ne pouvais pas... Je... Tous ce qu'il s'est passé est de ma faute... Vous avez faillit mourir par ma faute car je ne l'ai pas écouté.

_ Mais tu as réussi non ? Tu m'as sauvé encore une fois... As-tu toujours su que Morgana allait devenir ce qu'elle est devenu ?

Merlin soupira, effectivement il l'avait su quand il l'avait empoisonné. Et depuis là il avait su que Morgana ne serait jamais plus la Dame Morgana qu tout le monde avait connu et apprécié.

_ Je... Vous souvenez-vous de la fois où tout Camelot s'est retrouvé endormi ?

_ Oui, le sort de Morgause.

_ Morgause à jeté le sort mais il restait en place grâce à Morgana, elle avait décidé de s'allier avec Morgause, alors j'ai... J'ai du l'empoisonner pour nous sauver mais Morgause est arrivée à ce moment-là et elle l'a sauvé. Quand nous avons retrouvé Morgana dans les bois après un ans passé à la chercher j'ai appris rapidement qu'elles complotaient ensemble pour tuer votre père. Mais quand Morgana a apprit qu'elle était votre sœur, elle n'a plus arrêté ses idées de meurtre sur le Roi Uther, mais également sur vous.

_ Pourquoi n'en as-tu jamais parlé ?

_ Vous ne m'auriez jamais cru ! Je ne suis qu'un serviteur... Je ne suis rien.

_ Ce n'est plus vrai n'est-ce pas ?

_ Ça ne l'a jamais été.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amis. Merlin se demandait s'il devait dire quelque chose ou bien se taire et attendre qu'Arthur se décide à le bannir. Le Roi quand à lui réfléchissait.

_ Merlin que c'est-il passé avec mon père ? Voulais-tu le tuer ?

Merlin releva vivement la tête Arthur était-il devenu fou ?

_ Je n'aurai jamais fait ça Arthur ! Je voulais le sauver ! Je voulais vous montrer que la magie peut-être utilisée pour le bien ! J'ai tout essayé pour sauver le Roi Uther mais Morgana avait demandé à Agravain de placer une amulette autour de son cou. Une amulette magique qui a inversé les effets du sort que j'ai lancé. Gaius pourra vous la montrer.

Arthur regarda Merlin avec attention, comme s'il voulait s'assurer que le jeune magicien ne lui mentait pas.

_ Sir, la magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, seul ce que les Hommes en font comptes. J'ai utilisé mes pouvoirs que pour le bien, comme un bon nombre de personne exécutées. Votre père à fait de sa peur un fléau pour se pays. C'est à cause de cela que Morgana est devenue comme ça... Elle a dû cacher se qu'elle était réellement pendant de nombreuses années à cause de la menace de mort qui pesait sur elle, nous avons tous du faire cela. Mais vous êtes différent et je le sais mieux que quiconque. Je sais que... malgré tout cela vous allez me demander de partir mais je vous en supplie Arthur... Ne faites pas les mêmes erreurs que votre père ! Essayez de comprendre la magie, essayé de voir ce qu'elle est réellement. Morgana l'a utilisé à mauvais escient car elle était rongé par la haine et la vengeance mais tout le monde n'est pas comme elle.

_ Tu n'es pas banni Merlin. Tu resteras avec Gaius pour l'aider avec les blessés jusqu'à ce que je sache quoi faire.

_ Sir... ?

_ Merlin je sais faire la part des choses et je suppose que si tu m'avais voulu mort tu m'aurais tué il y a bien longtemps. D'ailleurs... Comment m'as-tu sauvé ? J'étais pourtant certain de mourir !

Trop étonné par ce qu'Arthur venait de dire, Merlin raconta son histoire au Roi comme il l'avait fait avec Gaius. Le blond l'écouta attentivement et parut surpris de ce que lui expliquait le jeune sorcier, Merlin pu voir de l'admiration dans le regard du Roi et cela lui gonfla le cœur d'une joie nouvelle.

La journée était maintenant presque passé et Merlin suivait Arthur vers la sorti de la salle du trône. Le blond se retourna alors vers lui brusquement.

_ Tu étais la Dolma ! C'est toi qui a sauvé Gwen !

_ Euh... Oui...

_ Et bien mon pauvre Merlin tu es bien mieux en homme !

Le serviteur se mit à rire suivit d'Arthur. Merlin se sentait soulagé comme jamais. Maintenant qu'Arthur savait il n'avait plus besoin de se cacher qui il était au Roi et cela lui enleva un poids énorme de sur ses épaules. Il se rendit maintenant compte qu'il était affamé et qu'Arthur n'avait pas dîné non plus.

_ Va demander aux cuisines de faire mon dîner et monte le dans mes appartements. Et Merlin peux-tu demander à Gaius de faire quelque chose pour l'hématome qu'a laissé ma blessure ?

_ Je vais allé chercher de quoi apaiser la douleur Sir.

Sans plus attendre Merlin couru en cuisine et demanda un repas pour le Roi, il couru ensuite vers les appartements de Gaius et prit de quoi soigner le Roi. Le médecin devait être en train de soigner les blessés de la guerre.

En remontant dans les appartements du Roi, Merlin repassa en cuisine et prit le repas d'Arthur. Une fois devant les appartements d'Arthur, le jeune serviteur frappa et entra comme à son habitude. Arthur attendait assis à table le retour du sorcier et semblait pensif. Guenièvre n'était pas présente, sûrement en train d'aider Gaius.

_ Votre dîner Sir. Et j'ai de quoi vous soigner.

_ Parfait.

Le blond souleva sa chemise laissant à la vue de Merlin son torse magnifique. Le jeune homme voulu passer ses mains dessus, il se retint de justesse mais ne pu empêcher ses joues de rougir. Il secoua la tête et se pencha sur le corps de son maître et étala le baume sur l'hématome qui s'étalait du flan droit du Roi jusqu'au milieu de son ventre. Après avoir fait cela Merlin jeta un regard interrogateur à Arthur.

_ Qui a-t-il Merlin ?

_ M'autorisez-vous à essayer quelque chose ? Je veux dire avec mes pouvoirs ? Je pense pouvoir au moins atténuer la douleur.

Arthur sembla d'abord considéré la proposition de Merlin puis il hocha la tête pour donner son accord.

Le sorcier posa alors ses mains fraîches sur l'hématome du Roi le faisant frissonner. Le brun se mordit la lèvre et s'empêcha de baver sur les genoux d'Arthur à la vu qu'il offrait. Il se concentra et murmura une formule. Le bleu se résorba légèrement et le Roi poussa un gémissement de bien être qui acheva presque Merlin qui se retourna pour cacher ses joues rouges et son embarra. Jamais encore il ne s'était senti aussi étrange en présence d'Arthur.

Merlin se dirigea vers la porte afin de rentrer dans les appartements de Gaius. Puis se retourna vers Arthur qui le regardait étrangement.

_ Sir dois-je venir demain ?

_ Non Merlin, aide Gaius, il a plus besoin de ton aide que moi. Perceval et Gauvain sont extrêmement mal en point, ils se sont fait attraper par Morgana.

_ Bien Sir.

_ Merlin !

_ Sir ?

_ Je veux que tu les sauves. Que tu les guérisses. Utilises tes pouvoirs si c'est nécessaire.

Merlin lui adressa un grand sourire, il se sentait accepté et cela le rempli d'un bonheur inconnu. Il hocha la tête et se retourna vers la porte.

_ Merlin ?

Encore une fois ce dernier se retourna vers son Roi et ce dernier le fixa un instant.

_ Merci Merlin. Pour tout ce que tu as fait...

_ De rien Arthur. Bonne nuit Sir...

_ Bonne nuit Merlin.

Le sorcier sorti des appartements royaux et poussa un soupire de soulagement en se dirigeant vers chez Gaius.

Fin du chapitre !

J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Laissez moi vos avis s'il vous plaiiiiiiiit

à vos reviews

plein de bisous

AndZero


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde !

Voici le nouveau chapitre !

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, moi je prends beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire en tout cas :)

Merci à toi Komachu on est d'accord sur cette fin

Je vous laisse ici !

Bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas de page !

AndZero

 **Chapitre 4 :**

Une fois rentré dans les appartement de Gaius, Merlin prépara de quoi manger pour le Médecin de la Cour et lui. La nuit était maintenant tombée depuis un certain temps et le sorcier décida d'aller voir si le vieil homme avait besoin de son aide.

Emrys se dirigea alors vers la salle où se trouvaient les blessés, il pu voir qu'un grand nombre de lit était maintenant vide, plus que quelques uns étaient encore occupés par des blessés toujours en convalescence. Dans l'un des lits se trouvait le chevalier Perceval, ce dernier semblait aller bien malgré un entaille sur le bras. Merlin se dirigea vers lui Gaius étant encore en train de lui étaler une teinture contre la douleur.

_ Messir Perceval !

_ Merlin ! Comment vas-tu ?

Perceval souriait, comme à son habitude. C'était le chevalier le plus gentil des Cinq Royaumes. Malgré son imposante stature, sa taille immense et son corps tout en muscle, le chevalier n'inspirait que de la sympathie.

_ Mieux que vous apparemment ! Que vous est-il arrivé ?

Perceval adressa un large sourire à Merlin et l'étudia un instant. Une fois que le Chevalier de Camelot fut certain que le jeune homme disait la vérité il lui répondit.

_ Quand nous avons appris que Era était une traître et qu'elle travaillait avec Morgana la Reine à eu l'idée de lui mentir afin d'envoyer Morgana dans la mauvaise direction. Vous alliez, Arthur et toi, vers Avalon, et Morgana allait dans la direction totalement opposée. Gauvain et moi le savions et nous sommes parti pour lui tendre un piège et la tuer. Mais elle nous a attrapé avant. J'ai eu de la chance, je me suis retrouvé prisonnier, attaché à un arbre, et les Saxons se sont un peu amusés ! Mais Gaius est un très bon médecin et je suis presque guéri, il n'y a que cette blessure qui reste douloureuse.

Merlin avait écouté son histoire tout en aidant le Médecin de la Cour à bander le bras de Perceval.

_ Et Gauvain ?

_ Il a... il a eu moins de chance. Morgana l'a torturé pour savoir où est-ce que vous alliez réellement.

Perceval regarda le lit au font de la salle et Merlin suivit son regard. Étendu sur le lit se trouvait Gauvain, plus inconscient qu'endormi. La jovialité qui caractérisait normalement Gauvain avait laissé place à la douleur.

Merlin s'approcha alors de Gaius qui s'occupait de ranger son matériel et le regarda un instant avant de se lancer.

_ Gaius... Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour aider Gauvain ?

_ Merlin... utiliser tes dons ici n'est pas une bonne idée...

_ Arthur m'a dit que je pouvais les utiliser si ça permettait de les sauver... Je peux au moins essayer d'arrêter la souffrance de Gauvain.

Gaius regarda le jeune sorcier avec surprise tout d'abord puis lui sourit largement. Le soulagement se lisait dans son regard, le soulagement et la fierté.

_ Alors fais le... Morgana a utilisé le Natère pour torturer Messir Gauvain, toi seul peut l'apaiser maintenant.

Merlin sourit à Gaius et se dirigea vers Gauvain. Il s'assit sur le lit à ses côtés et le regarda un instant.

Gauvain était un Chevalier de Camelot, mais il était avant tout son ami. Il était Force autant que lui était Magie et Arthur Courage. Il n'hésitait jamais, il fonçait et était totalement dévoué au Roi. Il était entièrement dévoué à ses amis et il l'avait encore prouvé en accompagnant le sorcier dans la Vallée des Rois Déchus afin qu'il retrouve ses pouvoirs. Alors Merlin se devait de le sauver. Il ne pouvait continuer à voir la souffrance sur le visage de son ami.

Le jeune sorcier posa une de ses mains sur le front de Gauvain, l'autre se posa sur son cœur. Gaius avait rejoint le deux hommes et regardait maintenant avec intérêt ce que faisait Merlin. Le sorcier se concentra un instant et prononça une première formule qui n'eut aucun effet. Secouant la tête il recommença en prononçant les mots de l'Ancienne Religion de la bonne façon et il pu entendre un soupire de soulagement venant de Gauvain. L'homme sembla apaisé, la souffrance sur son visage disparaissait peu à peu. Il dormait à présent paisiblement.

_ Il faudra sûrement refaire la même chose demain, je sens encore la magie du Natère en lui Gaius.

_ Très bien, mais pour le moment allons dîner, tu dois me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avec Arthur.

Merlin et le médecin sortir de la salle, Perceval étant retourné dans ses appartements privés, les autres blessés se reposaient, leurs travaux ici étaient pour le moment fini. Le magicien aida Gaius à porter ses affaires et le matériel qu'il avait utilisé pour soigner les blessés et tout deux partirent en direction des appartements du médecin. Cependant à mi chemin un des gardes vint à leur rencontre.

_ Le Roi m'envoie vous porter un message. Il veut que vous soyez présent tout les deux pour une réunion de la Table Ronde demain matin.

Sans plus de cérémonie, le garde parti comme il était venu. Merlin et Gaius se regardèrent un instant puis sans un mot reprirent leur route. Le trajet fut rapide et une fois chez le médecin les deux hommes s'installèrent devant le repas préparer par Merlin.

_ Comment ça s'est passé avec Arthur ?

_ Relativement bien, il a voulu que je lui raconte depuis le début et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Il sait que je suis né avec mes pouvoirs et que je m'en sers pour son bien. Il sait aussi que je suis un Seigneur des Dragons et j'ai essayé de lui expliquer ce que je savais.

_ Et qu'elle a été sa décision ? Il t'a autorisé à te servir de tes pouvoirs...

_ Il a dit qu'il devait réfléchir pour prendre sa décision, mais je peux rester ici.

_ Et bien si nous sommes attendu pour une réunion autour de la Table Ronde cela ne veut dire qu'une chose, Arthur sait ce qu'il doit faire à présent .

Merlin termina ce qu'il était en train de manger et hocha de la tête. Gaius avait raison. Arthur devait savoir quoi faire et il croisait les doigts pour que le Roi ait fait le bon choix.

L'un comme l'autre étaient exténués, sans attendre Merlin retourna dans sa chambre et se coucha. Gaius rangea ses médicaments et teintures, et non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard à la porte de la chambre du sorcier, le vieil homme se coucha à son tour.

MMMMMMM

Après le départ de Merlin, Arthur était resté un moment les yeux dans le vague. Il devait rapidement prendre une décision et il le savait.

Merlin avait été honnête avec lui pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre. S'il avait eu peur au moment où le jeune homme lui avait avoué son secret, ce n'était plus le cas maintenant. Il comprenait également pourquoi il lui avait caché cela depuis si longtemps. La menace que représentait son père était constamment présente et effectivement Arthur avait également toujours pensé que la Magie et l'Ancienne Religion étaient un fléau qu'il fallait anéantir. Cependant durant les premières années de son règne Arthur avait essayé d'être plus clément que son père.

En effet il ne persécutait plus le peuple Druide, il n'avait plus exécuté de sorciers, ni de personnes pratiquant la magie depuis un certain temps maintenant. Il voulait être un Roi respecté pour ce qu'il était et non craint par son peuple comme l'était Uther. Arthur croyait profondément que les peuples pouvaient tous être unis et que la paix pouvait régner. Il avait tout fait pour que cela soit possible et les nombreuses alliances qu'il avait réussi à créer depuis le début de son règne le prouvait bien. Il avait réussi a réunir des peuples qui se faisait la guerre depuis de nombreuses années. Son alliance avec Odin en était la preuve.

Pourtant il avait laissé la peur de la magie continuer à se propager et à perdurer. Lui-même continuait à la craindre et à la bannir. Les leçons de son père sur le malheur et la folie qu'elle apportait continuait à bercer sa vie. Pourtant il avait de nombreuses fois vu que ce n'était pas le cas. Les Druides n'avaient jamais cherché à détruire le Royaume comme le pensait son père, la Magie avait sauvé Guenièvre et elle l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois. Maintenant il le savait. Merlin l'avait sauvé.

Il ne pouvait plus ignorer ce problème. La Magie avait elle une place dans son Royaume ou devait-il adopter la même politique que son père et sévir ? Il ne pouvait pas. Il le savait. Cependant il devait penser à tout. Il devait envisager la situation dans son ensemble. Il ne pouvait pas mettre en péril la sécurité de son royaume. La guerre venait de se terminer il ne pouvait pas permettre que cela reprenne.

Les réflexions d'Arthur furent interrompues par l'arrivée de Guenièvre. Cette dernière adressa un tendre sourire à Arthur et s'approcha de lui. Ce dernier la regarda et lui rendit son sourire. Tout deux savait depuis maintenant un certain temps que l'amour qu'ils avaient éprouvé l'un pour l'autre s'était transformé en un profond sentiment d'amitié. Ils n'éprouvaient plus rien l'un pour l'autre à part ce sentiment et tous les deux le savaient parfaitement, il n'y avait donc aucun problème ni aucune mésentente.

_ Vous semblez préoccupé Arthur.

Le Roi se leva et commença à faire les cents pas sous le regard patient de Guenièvre.

_ Je ne sais pas quoi faire Gwen... Je ne sais pas si la décision que je dois prendre doit-être celle qui me semble juste, où bien celle que mon père aurait voulu.

La Reine s'approcha du blond et lui posa une main sur le bras afin qu'il la regarde. L'homme baissa ses yeux bleus sur elle et attendit qu'elle parle. La jeune femme l'attira vers le lit afin qu'ils s'y installent. Une fois cela fait elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

_ Arthur vous savez ce que vous devait faire. Vous avez toujours dirigé ce Royaume avec sagesse. Ce Royaume qui est le votre, plus celui de votre père. La décision que vous prendrez montrera le Roi que vous êtes. J'ai confiance en vous, j'ai confiance en votre jugement tout comme le reste du peuple. Le choix que vous allez faire sera le bon j'en suis convaincue.

Arthur adressa un sourire à Guenièvre un sourire rassuré et reconnaissant. Il savait que la jeune femme était une parole sûre. Elle était une fille du peuple, elle savait comment les choses fonctionnaient et grâce à cela, Gwen savait mieux que personne ce que le peuple attendait de lui. Il était heureux de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il avait eu besoin d'entendre ses choses car effectivement le Royaume lui appartenait mais pas que. Il appartenait au peuple également et il savait que ce dernier attendait de lui qu'il soit juste.

_ Comment vont les blessés ? Je sais que tu es allée aider Gaius...

_ La plus part se sont remis. Heureusement les Saxons ont fait plus de peur que de mal... Il faut également dire que ce sorcier est arrivé à point nommé et il a été d'une grande aide.

La Reine était en train de vêtir sa tenue de nuit mais s'arrêta un instant afin de regarder Arthur avec éloquence. Le Roi la regarda un instant et compris ce qu'elle voulu dire. La Reine savait l'identité du sorcier et il ne sut que lui répondre. Il se contenta donc de hausser les épaules et de lui sourire.

Guenièvre s'installa dans le lit royal rapidement suivit par Arthur qui fit attention à ne pas trop tirer sur sa blessure, mais il remarqua que la douleur était beaucoup moins prononcée et il eut un léger sourire. Il allait devoir demander à Merlin de recommencer.

_ Et comment va Gauvain ?

La jeune femme parue légèrement gênée puis devant le sourire taquin d'Arthur elle se reprit. Arthur avait découvert le secret de la jeune femme il y avait de cela quelque temps. Elle lui avait semblée distante et il avait plusieurs fois surpris les regard qu'elle posait sur le Chevalier Gauvain. Alors il avait demandé directement à la Reine ce qu'il en était. Elle fut d'abord effrayée mais quand Arthur la rassura elle lui raconta ses sentiments et le Roi et elle avait alors parlé de ce qu'ils éprouvait l'un pour l'autre. Les choses avaient été mises au claire et ils en furent heureux.

_ Il... Il est toujours inconscient, Gaius a dit que Morgana l'avait torturé grâce à la magie... il ne sait pas quand il sera remis.

Gwen paraissait triste et désemparée. Arthur savait de source sûre que Gauvain n'était pas informé des sentiments de la Reine à son égard, mais il savait également que le chevalier n'était indifférent aux charmes de Guenièvre et ce depuis leur première rencontre il a de cela des années déjà. Cela ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Gauvain était un noble chevalier, un des meilleurs des Cinq Royaumes, il était également un homme bon et Guenièvre ne méritait que le meilleur.

_ J'ai demandé à Merlin de s'en occuper. Avec... Avec ses dons. J'ai demandé à Merlin de tout faire pour sauver Perceval et Gauvain.

Guenièvre le regarda avec surprise et elle lui sourit. Arthur s'installa à ses côtés sous les couvertures du lit royal.

_ Cependant je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu lui trouves à Gauvain ! Tu aurais pu choisir mieux !

_ Effectivement j'aurai pu choisir Perceval...

Arthur la regarda puis se mit à rire.

_ Il est bien trop grand pour toi Guenièvre.

_ Trop grand ? Très bien... Dans ce cas Léon...

_ Léon ? N'est-il pas un peu comme ton frère ? Cela me paraîtrait tout à fait étrange.

_ En effet...

Arthur regarda Guenièvre avec un sourire tendre. La jeune femme faisait semblant de réfléchir sous le regard amusé du Roi.

_ Dans ces cas là... Je pense jeter mon dévolu sur Merlin.

L'expression d'Arthur changea immédiatement et le sourire qu'il affichait il y avait quelques instants avait totalement disparu et ses sourcils étaient froncés. L'idée que Guenièvre s'intéresse à son serviteur ne lui plaisait guère. Elle ne lui plaisait pas du tout même.

_ C'était une blague Arthur.

Gwen se mit à rire de l'expression à la fois outrée et soulagée du Roi. Ce dernier se détendit un peu plus. Il ne comprenait plus vraiment ses réactions quand il s'agissait de Merlin. Cela faisait déjà un moment que son regard sur son serviteur avait changé. Il l'avait toujours trouvé charmant bien qu'il paraissait vraiment très jeune. Pourtant les années passant le jeune homme avait laissé place à un homme. Son corps faible et chétif s'était épaissi grâce aux entraînements forcés que lui faisait subir Arthur. Ses cheveux bruns étaient devenus plus long et son regard fuyant avait laissé place à un regard plus sûr de lui et déterminé. Merlin était devenu diablement beau et il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

En effet plusieurs fois il avait remarqué les regards que posaient sur lui les dames de la cour. Si cela ne lui plaisait guère, Arthur ne faisait que les regarder d'un œil désapprobateur. Il se disait juste qu'il ne voulait pas que l'attention de son serviteur soit détournée de sa tâche qui n'était autre que de le servir. Et maintenant il n'en était plus aussi sûr, il ne voulait tout simplement pas que les dames de la cour ou tout autres personnes regarde Merlin avec des yeux envieux. Merlin était à lui, c'était son serviteur.

De plus maintenant qu'il savait que Merlin était un sorcier et que ses pouvoirs n'existait que pour une seule raison, le sauver et l'aider, Arthur sentait que ce sentiment était renforcé. Le fait que le brun ait des pouvoirs et que son destin était de le servir et d'utiliser ses pouvoirs afin de le protéger et de l'aider à bâtir le Royaume le plus puissant qu'il n'y ait jamais eu faisait sentir à Arthur que le besoin que Merlin soit uniquement à lui était justifié et il se senti mieux. Il n'avait ainsi plus aucun problème avec les sentiments étranges qui s'emparaient de lui depuis maintenant plusieurs années.

Arthur se releva d'un bond, en prenant tout de même garde à ne pas réveiller Guenièvre qui dormait maintenant paisiblement à côté de lui. Ses pieds nus sur le sol froid le firent frissonner mais il ne s'en préoccupa guère et se dirigea vers la porte de ses appartements. Le garde chargé de surveiller les appartements royaux s'inclina en l'apercevant et attendit ses ordres.

_ Je veux que vous alliez prévenir tous les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, ainsi que les conseillers, le Médecin de la Cour et Merlin qu'une réunion de la Table Ronde aura lieu demain matin.

Le garde s'inclina une nouvelle fois devant le Roi et s'éclipsa afin de faire ce qu'il lui avait été ordonné. Arthur retourna dans son lit et se coucha pour de bon cette fois. En posant sa tête sur son oreiller il fut, pour la première fois depuis qu'il savait que Morgana était morte, sûr de ce qu'il avait à faire. C'est l'esprit plus calme que le Roi de Camelot s'endormit.

Fin du chapitre 4

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Donnez-moi vos avis !

A vos reviews les copains !

Pleins de bisous !

AndZero


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous !

Voici la suite de ma petite fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Sumomoechan : Merci beaucoup :) Gwen est un perso que j'aime alors je me voyais pas la faire souffrir ! Au final tout le monde est content ?

Lizs : la voilà !

Nahyra : Merci beaucoup ça me fait plaisir que tu aimes ! Voici la suite :)

Je vous laisse ici, bonne lecture et rendez-vous en bas de page.

AndZero

 **Chapitre 5 :**

C'est le soleil qui réveilla Merlin. Il brillait et ses rayons s'étaient logés dans ses yeux. Le brun fronça les sourcils et referma immédiatement ses paupières. La lumière l'éblouissait à présent et il fallut un certain temps à Merlin pour s'y habituer. Une fois cela fait il pu ouvrir les yeux sans craindre de perdre ses rétines.

Le soleil devait être debout depuis une ou deux heures maximum. Le sorcier resta donc allongé dans son lit, et passa ses bras derrière sa tête. Les yeux fixés sur le plafond il plongea dans ses pensées. Il avait parfaitement bien dormi, il avait dormi comme jamais encore. Presque toute la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules et les secrets qui s'accumulaient dans sa tête et dans son cœur étaient en train de partir. La discussion qu'il avait eu la veille avec Arthur l'avait soulagé comme jamais encore. Il avait pu parler à cœur ouvert pour la première fois et cela lui avait procuré une grande joie.

Arthur avait écouté ce qu'il avait à dire, il ne l'avait pas coupé et il l'avait laissé parler. Merlin avait remarqué tout de même que le Roi s'était montré méfiant et cela ne l'avait absolument pas surpris. Comment cela aurait-il pu en être autrement ? Le Roi de Camelot avait été bercé depuis sa plus tendre enfance par les discours de son père. Uther avait toujours eu peur de la Magie et de l'Ancienne Religion. Il la craignait du plus profond de son être. L'homme était assoiffé de pouvoir et craignait que chaque personne de ce monde s'accapare ce qui était à lui. Le Roi Uther se méfiait même de son propre fils.

Pourtant il n'avait pas hésité à ce servir de la Magie et de l'Ancienne Religion pour avoir un héritier. Il avait vendu la vie de la Reine pour ne pas que la lignée de Pendragon ne s'éteigne. Uther avait su dès le début qu'une vie ne pouvait être donné qu'en échange d'une autre vie, pourtant au lieu de se blâmer pour la mort de la mère d'Arthur il avait blâmé les autres et plus particulièrement la Magie et les personnes la pratiquant et l'utilisant. Ne faisant aucune différence entre les sorciers, les druides, les magiciens, les Grandes Prêtresses. Il les avait tous exécutés, les pourchassant inlassablement, les manipulant dans son propre intérêt.

Uther était un tyran. Un homme corrompu par la peur qui avait presque réussi à corrompre le Royaume. Pourtant, et cela bien malgré lui, des personnes continuaient à espérer, à croire en un monde meilleur, où tout le monde pourrait vivre tranquillement sans craindre qu'un fou ne s'en prenne à eux à cause de leurs croyances. Dans tous les recoins du Royaume tout le monde attendait avec impatience la venu d'Emrys et d'Arthur. Les deux faces d'une même pièce destinées à changer le monde et à bâtir le plus grand royaume jamais vu. Ce temps était peut-être enfin arrivé.

Merlin se leva doucement de son lit et se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Ses yeux bleus plongés dans le vague, le sorcier apprécia la brise légère qui vint lui chatouiller le visage. Le peuple de Camelot se réveillait doucement. Quelques paysans étaient déjà en train de s'atteler à leur travail, d'autre encore se baladaient dans les rues pour le moment désertes de la cité. Le jeune homme appréciait tout particulièrement ce moment. Il avait toujours aimé regarder Camelot se réveiller doucement, il régnait à ce moment-là de la journée une ambiance relaxante.

La journée qui commençait était à la fois similaire aux autres jours, mais également très différente. En effet la population de Camelot effectuait les mêmes gestes qu'à son habitude, pourtant dans les hautes sphères de la cité, une réunion de la Table Ronde se préparait, celle-ci marquerait sûrement un tournant décisif dans la vie de chacun. Elle allait probablement bousculer tous ce qui avait été installé jusque là. Pourtant le peuple l'ignorait encore. Tout allait se jouer dans quelques heures tout au plus.

Merlin sentait une étrange excitation grimper dans son corps maintenant. L'angoisse était toujours très présente mais il était plus que sûr qu'Arthur n'avait pas l'intention de l'exécuter ni de le bannir. Le jeune sorcier était maintenant impatient, il anticipait beaucoup la finalité de cette réunion. Le jour qu'il attendait depuis maintenant trop longtemps était peut-être là et il avait hâte de savoir ce que le Roi allait faire.

Le brun put entendre du bruit venant de la pièce principale des appartements du médecin et il se dirigea directement vers elle.

Gaius était debout et de ce que Merlin pouvait voir, le vieil homme était aussi impatient que lui. Le Médecin de la Cour se dirigea vers son protéger et le sera brièvement contre lui. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un œil bienveillant et lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

_ Comment vas-tu Merlin ?

_ Je... ça va ! J'ai juste extrêmement hâte de savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

_ Et bien tu n'es pas le seul. Mais ne nous posons pas plus de questions pour le moment, je vais aller voir la blessure de Messir Perceval, toi va faire ce que tu peux pour aider Gauvain.

Merlin acquiesça et se dirigea vers la porte non sans avoir pris le sandwich que lui avait préparé Gaius. Le vieil homme le suivait silencieusement et une fois arrivés dans le couloir, les deux hommes se séparèrent. Ils le savaient tous le deux, la prochaine fois qu'ils se verraient ce sera pour la réunion de la Table Ronde.

Le sorcier marcha pendant quelques minutes vers la salle où se trouvait encore Gauvain et d'autres Chevaliers de Camelot.

Perdu dans ses pensées Merlin pénétra dans la salle et se dirigea vers la petite table où étaient disposé une bassine d'eau ainsi que des linges propres. Le jeune homme se rinça les mains ne faisant aucunement attention à ce qui l'entourait. Il s'essuya les mains et se retourna afin d'aller vers le lit où dormais Gauvain.

Merlin se figea sur place. Au chevet de Gauvain se trouvait Arthur. Le Roi regardait son chevalier avec les sourcils froncés. L'homme semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Le brun le contempla de loin, sans faire le moindre bruit. Arthur lui paru en forme malgré l'air soucieux qu'il abordait. Le blond se tenait droit comme un « i » et ne semblait pas avoir remarqué la présence de son serviteur. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs légèrement blessé. En voyant Arthur devant lui, vêtu de sa tenue officielle, celle qu'il portait pour les réunions de la Table Ronde, Merlin s'était senti totalement inutile.

En effet c'était lui habituellement qui s'occupait d'aider Arthur à vêtir ses vêtements. Lui qui s'occupait de le réveiller et de l'aider à préparer sa journée. Le Roi avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre en seulement quelques heures et l'avait remplacé sans le moindre remord. Le magicien ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Le Roi n'avait pas pensé à ce que lui, Merlin, ressentait. Il n'aurait pas dû être déçu, ça avait toujours été comme ça. Pourtant maintenant le jeune homme avait l'impression d'avoir été trahi.

Toujours à la même place le jeune homme serra les points et détourna les yeux avant de les reposer sur Arthur, comme s'ils étaient aimantés. Malgré l'amertume qu'il ressentait pour le Roi, Merlin ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau. La lumière du matin se reflétant dans ses cheveux blonds lui donnait une allure majestueuse. Ses pommettes saillantes, sa bouche rosée et ses yeux bleus le rendait totalement irrésistible . Merlin continua son étude et fit couler ses yeux sur le torse du Roi. Il était musclé, pas excessivement mais tout de même bien assez pour avoir donner plusieurs fois chaud au jeune sorcier. Il aurait voulu le toucher à sa guise, sans avoir à faire semblant de le laver ou de l'aider à se vêtir.

Merlin fit descendre son regard sur les bras du Roi puis sur ses mains. Ses mains qui magnaient l'épée comme aucunes autres. Le Roi était très doué pour combattre, il était agile, rapide et assez rusé pour ne pas se faire tuer au combat. Ses mains étaient pourtant celles qui lui permettaient de gagner presque à chaque fois ses combats. Elles étaient fortes et habilles, elles ne lâchaient jamais ce qu'elles tenaient. Merlin les étudia un moment avant qu'une révélation ne se fasse à lui.

Arthur l'avait touché plusieurs fois pour guérir ses blessures, ou tout du moins lui faire des bandages. « c'est comme ça qu'on devient un homme Merlin ! Ta première blessure de guerre ! » C'est ce qu'Arthur lui avait dit en soignant rapidement sa toute première blessure. Ses mains étaient posée sur sa peau blessée, épongeant le sang comme il le pouvait, puis il avait rapidement fait un bandage avec sa propre chemise. À ce moment là, le jeune homme avait senti son ventre se contracter rapidement, des frissons avaient parcouru sa peau là où Arthur avait posé ses doigts. Il se souvenait maintenant parfaitement avoir regardé le blond étrangement, ce dernier le regardant de la même façon. Tout deux étaient restés silencieux. Merlin réfléchissait à ce qu'il ressentait, aux sensation qui l'envahissaient. Arthur avait ouvert la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais tout s'arrêta quand les bandits se ruèrent sur eux et qu'ils durent partir.

Pourtant Merlin savait maintenant que ce n'était uniquement ces fois là où les mains d'Arthur avaient été posées lui. Son rêve revint en plein fouet dans sa mémoire.

Les mains d'Arthur étaient de celles qui lui avaient administré les plus délicieuses sensations qu'il avait connu. Elles avaient été sur lui, il avait eu l'impression qu'elles étaient avec lui. Ses mains l'avaient fait venir encore et encore. Merlin senti ses joues rougir légèrement, son corps se chauffa et son estomac se contracta. Le brun se dandina et passa d'un pied sur l'autre, essayant de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur et le rouge de ses joues.

Merlin regarda le visage d'Arthur et ses yeux se posèrent sur sa bouche. Le Roi mordit sa lèvre tout en regardant Gauvain. Arthur faisait cela quand il réfléchissait, ses sourcils se fronçaient et ses dents mordaient doucement dans sa lèvre inférieure. Merlin l'avait vu un grand nombre de fois faire cela, pourtant c'était la première fois qu'il crevait d'envie de mordre cette lèvre. Il voulait plaquer Arthur contre un mur et l'embrasser, l'embrasser à en perdre halène. La jalousie qu'il avait ressenti en revenant d'Avalon quand il avait vu Guenièvre serrer Arthur dans ses bras le submergea et une nouvelle fois, l'envie de l'embrasser pour lui montrer qu'il lui appartenait se saisit de ses entrailles avec force.

Le brun fronça les sourcils, se retenant comme il pouvait, passant d'un pied à l'autre. Il sursauta et toutes les émotions qu'il ressentait à cet instant s'évaporèrent quand Arthur se retourna vers lui, surpris. Un instant les deux hommes restèrent ainsi, à ce regarder avec intensité, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il se voyait. Puis Merlin fut le premier à réagir et s'inclina devant son roi, comme d'accoutumé. Il releva ensuite la tête et s'avança vers Arthur.

Le brun se reprit comme il le pouvait, il était venu ici afin de terminer de soigner Gauvain et non pour fantasmer plus que de raison sur le Roi. Secouant discrètement la tête Merlin arriva à la hauteur du Roi de Camelot et lui souri poliment.

_ Altesse.

_ Merlin, que fais-tu ici, je ne t'ai pas entendu arriver... ?

_ Je viens finir ce que j'ai commencé hier soir. Gauvain avait besoin de repos.

Arthur baissa les yeux sur le corps endormi du Chevalier et se mordit la lèvre. Merlin cru devenir fou à ce geste, une forte envie de l'embrasser refit son apparition avec violence. Il ne devait pas regarder ses lèvres avec envie, il devait détourner les yeux. Il devait le faire vite avant qu'Arthur ne le remarque. Le jeune sorcier posa alors ses yeux bleus sur le corps de Gauvain et dégluti. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait mais c'était tout bonnement insupportable.

_ Est-ce qu'il va s'en sortir ?

La question posée par le Roi eut pour mérite de ramener Merlin sur terre.

_ Oui, oui bien sûr. J'ai soigné le plus gros hier mais je ne pouvais rien faire de plus, il avait besoin de dormir.

_ Mais qu'a-t-il au juste ? Gwen m'a dit qu'il était inconscient mais elle n'a pas pu m'en donner la raison.

Merlin le contourna et s'installa auprès de Gauvain qu'il regarda un instant avant de relever les yeux sur Arthur, il attendait la réponse du sorcier. Le jeune homme ne pu empêcher son esprit de divaguer un instant en voyant que la chemise du Roi était légèrement ouverte et que le haut de son torse était visible. L'envie d'embrasser son cou s'empara de lui et il dut faire tout son possible pou chasser ces images de son esprit.

_ hum... il a...

Le brun s'éclaircit la gorge en entendant que sa voix déraillait, le rouge se répandit sur ses joues, sous le regard surpris d'Arthur.

_ Il a été torturé par le Natère.

_ Le... Natère ?

Le Roi regardait Merlin avec intérêt et impatience, il voulait savoir et le magicien ne tarda pas à lui donner des réponses.

_ C'est un serpent magique, il est naturellement inoffensif mais combiné à la magie des Grandes Prêtresses il se peut s'avérer mortel. Il torture l'esprit, sa magie se répand dans les recoins les plus profond de l'esprit jusqu'à attendre l'âme même de la personne.

_ Et pour Gauvain ?

_ Morgana n'a pas dû aller jusqu'au bout, elle a eut ce qu'elle voulait avant... il a eut de la chance.

_ Lui faudra t-il beaucoup de temps pour se remettre ?

Merlin adressa un sourire au Roi et pausa ses mains sur le corps de Gauvain. Comme la veille il déposa une de ses mains sur le front du Chevalier et l'autre sur son cœur. Il ferma les yeux un instant et le rouvrit en fixant Arthur. L'homme le regardait avec attention, ses yeux bleus le fixait et Merlin se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais partagé un tel moment. Le fait qu'Arthur le voit pratiquer sa magie faisait un effet pas possible à Merlin et ce dernier dut fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois pour s'obliger à garder son calme. Une fois que ce fut chose faite, il les rouvrit et murmura les mots de l'Ancienne Religion. Son regard plongé dans celui d'Arthur se couvrit d'or pendant un instant.

Arthur fixait Merlin insondable. Tout deux se rendaient compte qu'ils partageaient là un moment unique et aucun des deux ne savaient vraiment la signification de ce qu'ils ressentaient à cet instant.

L'estomac du brun était tordu d'anticipation, et sûrement aussi d'excitation. Une très forte excitation qu'il avait pour le moment du mal à gérer. Arthur le regardait d'une façon inédite et il ne savait pas si c'était positif mais ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il allait repenser encore et encore. Il avait l'impression d'être unique sous ce regard et cela le réchauffa d'une façon encore jamais connue.

_ Merlin...

Les deux hommes sursautèrent à la voix rauque qui s'éleva. Gauvain regardait le sorcier avec étonnement. En effet ce dernier avait toujours les mains posées sur lui et ne semblait toujours pas enclin à les enlever.

_ Messir Gauvain ! S'il vous plais restez allongé et ne bougez pas... Je... Je n'ai pas fini...

Gauvain regardait à présent Merlin sans comprendre. Pour le sorcier c'était maintenant plus compliqué. Utiliser ses pouvoirs devant Arthur était déjà quelque chose d'assez étrange pour Merlin mais maintenant que Gauvain allait le voir tel qu'il était vraiment cela lui faisait peur. Pourtant il n'avait pas le choix. Il devait le sauver. Le Roi dut voir que le jeune homme n'était pas rassuré.

_ Faites lui confiance Gauvain.

Merlin releva les yeux sur Arthur. Il était reconnaissant de ce qu'il venait de dire. Vraiment très reconnaissant et son cœur se gonfla de gratitude. Alors encore une fois, sous le regard d'Arthur et Gauvain, Merlin murmura les paroles de l'Ancienne Religion et se yeux se couvrirent d'or. Gauvain poussa un soupire de bien être et ferma les yeux. Il apprécia un instant le bien fait que la magie de Merlin lui procura.

Sous le regard d'Arthur et Merlin, Gauvain se redressa d'un coup et regarda le jeune homme.

_ Que viens-tu de faire ?!

_ Gauvain je...

_ Tu es un sorcier ! Tu as des pouvoirs magiques Merlin !

_ Gauvain, je fais confiance à Merlin. Il n'utilise pas ses pouvoirs dans un but néfaste. La preuve il vous a sauvé la vie.

Merlin avait les yeux baissés sur ses mains qu'il avait à présent posé sur ses genoux. Il avait peur de regarder Gauvain, son ami à qui il avait dû mentir pendant des années pour sauver sa vie.

_ Depuis quand Merlin ?

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps pour parler de ça. Merlin, Messir Gauvain est-il remis ?

_ Est-ce que je peux essayer quelque chose Gauvain ?

Merlin avait posé ses yeux sur l'homme et attendait qu'il lui réponde. Le Chevalier réfléchit un instant puis haussa les épaules. Gauvain se réinstalla sur les coussin et attendit avec une légère appréhension que Merlin agisse.

Le jeune sorcier posa une de ses mains sur le front de Gauvain et l'autre sur son cœur encore une fois. Tout en regardant le Chevalier, il murmura une formule et ses yeux ce couvrirent d'or. Merlin ferma ensuite les yeux et se concentra.

Quelques instant plus tard Gauvain poussa un nouveau soupire de bien être et regarda le sorcier avec intérêt. Merlin releva le regard sur Arthur qui le regardait avec la même expression qu'un peu plus tôt et le brun ne put savoir une nouvelle fois ce qu'il pensait.

_ Qu'as tu fait ?

_ J'aimerai bien le savoir aussi Merlin.

_ J'ai guéri les morsures qu'a laissé le Natère. Et j'ai essayé de sentir si sa magie était encore présente en vous Gauvain. Il n'y a plus rien, vous êtes entièrement guéri.

Arthur et Gauvain regardèrent un instant le jeune sorcier. Arthur hocha la tête et Gauvain se redressa et lui mit une claque dans le dos.

_ Je compte sur toi pour me raconter.

_ Nous n'avons pas le temps. Une Réunion de la Table Ronde à lieu. Nous devons y aller. Gauvain vous devez venir aussi.

Sans plus attendre le Roi se dirigea vers la porte, suivit par Merlin et Gauvain qui s'était levé. Le trajet se fit en silence, Merlin pouvait sentir parfois le regard de Gauvain sur lui mais ne dit rien. Il se doutait bien que la révélation de ses pouvoirs était dure à digérer pour le Chevalier. Ce dernier était l'une des personnes avec qui il était le plus proche et il ne s'était jamais douté de rien.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant la Salle du Trône, la salle où se trouvait la Table Ronde, tout le monde était déjà là. Une dizaine de conseillers, Messir Léon, Messir Perceval et enfin Gauvain. Gaius était également présent, il se tenait aux côtés de la Reine qui adressa un large sourire bienveillant à Merlin et Arthur. À la vue de Gauvain la jeune femme paru soulagé et Merlin le remarqua très bien. Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ce détail.

En effet Arthur pénétra dans la salle et tout le monde le suivit. L'homme s'installa à sa place, et le reste des personnes présentes firent de même, tous sauf Merlin. Il n'était qu'un serviteur, son devoir était d'accompagner Arthur et de le suivre afin d'accomplir les tâches qu'il lui ordonnait. Pourtant une fois que tout le monde fut assis une chaise à la droite d'Arthur restait vide.

_ Merlin, viens t'asseoir.

_ Sir... ?

Merlin regardait Arthur avec surprise, voulait-il vraiment qu'il s'assoie autour de la Table Ronde ? Qu'il y assiste au même titre que tous les autres ?

Toutes les autres personnes autour de la Table regardaient également Arthur avec surprise. Que ce passait-il au juste ?

_ C'est un ordre Merlin.

_ Bien...

Merlin se dirigea avec méfiance vers la chaise, ce demandant si Arthur n'allait pas se mettre à rire en lui disant qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une blague et qu'il était un parfait crétin de l'avoir cru. Mais rien ne se passa et sous le regard de tous, Merlin s'installa autour de la Table Ronde. Une fois assis il concentra son regard sur ses mains. Il était extrêmement mal à l'aise maintenant. Le sujet qui allait venir n'allait pas arranger la situation et il se demandait maintenant inlassablement ce qu'Arthur allait faire. L'angoisse lui serra l'estomac mais une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter. Arthur le regardait et lui souriait. Merlin cru fondre. Il senti son cœur avoir des loupés et il se gifla mentalement. Il ne devait pas avoir ce genre de réaction. Surtout pas maintenant. Pas devant tout le monde.

Arthur se leva et le silence se fit un peu plus pesant autour de la Table.

_ Mes Seigneurs, Madame...

Arthur adressa un sourire tendre à Guenièvre et cela serra le cœur à Merlin. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le Roi et de le voir sourire de cette façon à la Reine le blessait.

_ Je voulais vous réunir ici le plus rapidement possible. Nous devons nous entretenir sur plusieurs choses. Peu de personnes sont informées, la bataille a été longue et rude pour nous tous. Autant sur le front que dans les villages et la cité. Nous avons perdu un bon nombre d'homme et je veux qu'un hommage digne de ce nom leur soit rendu. Nous avons perdu un grand nombre de civils dans les villages, même les plus éloignés du Royaume. Nous rendrons un hommage également à ces personnes que nous ne connaissions pas et qui ont perdu la vie dans cette guerre.

Toutes les personnes autour de la Table Ronde regardaient Arthur avec admiration, le Roi parlait avec éloquence et savait quoi dire. Il semblait être fait pour ça. Merlin le trouvait beau, encore. Il ne savait plus combien de fois il avait pensé cela depuis le début de la matinée, il avait perdu le compte, mais c'était la plus pure des vérités. Arthur était divin.

_ Pourtant, nous avons gagné cette guerre. La guerre contre le courroux de Morgana. Chaque vie perdue n'a pas été vaine. Grâce à ces valeureux guerriers nous avons gagné cette guerre qui dure maintenant depuis trop longtemps. L'aide que nous avons reçu a été précieuse pour Camelot. Chaque personne présente ici a été d'une aide précieuse, sachez que Camelot à une dette à vie envers vous. Si je vous ai réuni autour de cette Table aujourd'hui c'est pour vous faire part de plusieurs nouvelles. La première de toutes, il fallait vous annoncer la mort de Morgana.

Autour de la Table Ronde un murmure de soulagement se propagea. Tous sourirait et Merlin regarda Arthur. Ce dernier semblait particulièrement heureux d'annoncer cette nouvelle et le sorcier se senti lui-même soulagé. Pourtant plus le discourt d'Arthur avançait plus Merlin anticipait la suite.

_ Maintenant, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec vous d'un sujet bien plus délicat. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous ne comprendrons certainement pas et qu'il faudra du temps mais... Je pense qu'il est maintenant important de se pencher sur ce problème.

L'assemblée retenait maintenant son souffle. Arthur avait gagné l'attention de tout le monde et c'est ce qu'il attendait. Le Roi voulait que tout soit clair. Il avait l'intention de faire changer les choses et il allait pouvoir le faire uniquement si toutes les personnes présentes lui apportaient leur soutient.

_ La guerre qui dure depuis maintenant plusieurs années a été déclenchée par Morgana mais elle n'est pas la seule à blâmer. Nous sommes tous coupable. Durant toutes les années de son règne mon père a instauré des règles qu'il pensait juste. Nous avons tous été bercé par ses discours contre la magie et l'Ancienne religion, il a convaincu tout le monde que celle-ci était négative et dangereuse, pourtant... Pourtant je pense que les choses sont plus compliquées que ce qu'il voulait bien nous dire. Morgana a dû cacher ce qu'elle était durant des années par peur. La guerre que mon père a déclaré à l'Ancienne Religion est responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé.

Des chuchotements s'élevaient maintenant autour de la Table Ronde. Tous essayaient de comprendre ce que voulait dire Arthur. Un des conseillers se leva de sa chaise attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur lui.

_ Où voulez-vous en venir Altesse ? Ce sont les pouvoirs de Morgana qui sont responsables de cette guerre.

_ Je ne pense pas non. Mon père a toujours répété que la Magie était néfaste, qu'elle n'apportait sur le Royaume que le malheur et la destruction. Pourtant c'est grâce à elle si je suis là aujourd'hui. Si nous sommes tous là. Je pense que la magie n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, seulement ce que l'on en fait compte. Morgana a choisi d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour faire le mal autour d'elle, pour accomplir une vengeance qu'elle pensait être juste.

Un autre conseiller se leva et regarda le Roi avec incompréhension.

_ Mais Sir... Vous savez bien que votre père a tout fait pour retrouver Morgana quand elle a disparu. Tout le temps que j'ai passé avec le Roi Uther en tant que conseiller il ne m'a jamais paru dangereux pour l'un d'entre nous. Il n'a jamais menacé Morgana et l'a toujours protégé.

_ Je suis d'accord avec vous. Mon père a toujours tout fait pour protéger Morgana. Pourtant tous ici vous savez que mon père n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à vous faire exécuter s'il avait su que vous aviez quelque chose à voir avec de la magie. Morgana l'avait très bien compris et elle a dû se cacher, elle a haï se qu'elle était pendant des années par peur. Peur de se faire tuer, peur de mon père, de notre père à tous les deux. Le Roi Uther a fait de très bonne chose pour le Royaume de Camelot, mais vous avez tous aussi bien que moi que rien ne l'aurait arrêté concernant la magie.

_ Où voulez-vous en venir Altesse ?

_ Je ne veux plus que ce genre de choses se produisent. Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon père a déclenché une guerre il y a bien longtemps. Sa peur de la magie a nécrosé le royaume entier. Il est temps d'en finir avec cela. Pour ceux qui étaient présents sur le champ de bataille, vous avez vu ce qu'il s'est passé. Nous avons été aidé par un sorcier. Les Saxons ont été vaincu grâce à lui. Il a sauvé le Royaume.

Léon se leva à son tour et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Merlin se demandait où tout cela allait aboutir. Il avait peur, mais le discours du Roi le rassurait légèrement.

_ Sir... Ce sorcier a tué votre père non ?

_ J'ai... J'ai appris récemment que non. Cet homme a essayé de le sauver mais Morgana avait demandé à Agravain de mettre un collier autour du cou de mon père ce qui a servit à retourner la magie du sorcier contre lui. Le sorcier est innocent.

Léon se rassit et hocha la tête, cette explication semblait lui suffir. Le Chevalier Léon avait toujours servi Arthur avec dévotion et si le Roi lui disait que le sorcier était innocent alors il le croyait.

Gauvain, quand à lui, fixait à présent Merlin et lui souriait. L'homme avait compris.

_ Je pense qu'il est grand temps de rétablir ce que mon père c'est efforcé de détruire.

L'annonce du Roi souleva des réactions de surprises. Les conseillers ne semblaient pas réellement enclin à comprendre ce que le Roi voulait faire. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que la folie d'Uther avait gagné le Royaume que cette nouvelle ne les enchantaient pas. Ces hommes avaient apprit à avoir peur de la magie. Du point de vue de Merlin rien était gagné, bien au contraire.

Un des conseillers se leva et regarda Arthur dans les yeux.

_ Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Votre père avait ses raisons de détester la Magie, elle a faillit conduire à la destruction de ce Royaume.

_ Je pense que comme nous tous ici vous vous êtes laissé fourvoyer par les idées de mon père. Si le Royaume a faillit être anéanti c'est bien à cause de lui. Sa peur l'a empêcher de voir les choses telles qu'elles étaient réellement. Les personnes pratiquant la magie ne sont pas toutes foncièrement méchantes. Les druides n'ont jamais cherché à détruire le Royaume comme mon père le prétendait. Si les sorciers se sont soulevés contre mon père c'est pour essayer de vivre en paix. Je ne ferai pas la même erreur que lui. Je veux que toutes les personnes de mon peuple puissent vivre en paix et en sécurité.

Les mots d'Arthur semblèrent faire leur chemin dans la tête de l'auditoire. Les personnes qui étaient au service d'Uther avant d'être au sien semblait réticente malgré tout même si le soulagement se lisait de plus en plus sur leurs visages.

_ Je me doute bien que ce que je vais vous dire ne va pas plaire à tout le monde et que certain d'entre vous auront peur de ce changement. Pourtant je vais prendre les mesures pour que rien n'arrive à personne. Je ne veux plus de guerre, je veux que mon peuple soit en sécurité. C'est pourquoi, durant le reste de la semaine, nous nous réunirons tous afin d'instaurer et de créer de nouvelles lois. Je vais restaurer le droit à la Magie dans le Royaume de Camelot.

Cette nouvelle raisonna dans la salle de la Table Ronde autant qu'elle raisonna dans la tête de Merlin. Il se contrôla le plus possible pour ne pas laisser les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux couler. Un soulagement tel qu'il n'en avait encore jamais ressenti le submergea et il tourna la tête vers Arthur qui le regardait. L'homme lui adressa un sourire réconfortant et éblouissant.

Le reste de l'assemblée sembla réfléchir un instant. Le Roi bouleversait les lois qui avaient été instaurées depuis maintenant plus de vingt ans et sans qu'ils ne sachent pourquoi cela les soulagea aussi. Ils avaient fait confiance à Uther durant des années et il avait laissé, en mourant, un Royaume au bord de l'implosion. Depuis le début de son règne, Arthur avait réussi à faire remonter la pente au Royaume de Camelot, il avait prouvé qu'il était digne de confiance. Uther avait eu son tour, c'était maintenant à Arthur de prendre le relais et de montrer de quoi il était capable.

_ Pour cela je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. Nous allons devoir faire des règles pour que tout le monde soit en sécurité. Je compte sur votre soutient à tous.

_ Nous allons devoir établir des limites qui conviennent à tous Sir.

_ J'en suis tout à fait conscient Gaius et je compte sur vous. Vous êtes l'une des personnes qui en connaît le plus sur la magie ici et je veux pouvoir compter sur vos conseils. Sur les votres mais également sur les tiens Merlin.

Toutes les personnes présentes se tournèrent vers le serviteur d'Arthur. Le jeune homme avait été invité à s'asseoir à leurs côtés sans qu'ils n'en comprennent la raison, et maintenant le roi lui demandait des conseils.

_ Sir, puis-je vous demander pourquoi ce jeune homme est ici ? Je sais bien qu'il s'agit de votre serviteur mais tout de même, les histoires du Royaume ne devraient pas le concerner.

Merlin se sentait tout petit maintenant. Il n'aimait pas vraiment être au centre de l'attention mais il sentait bien que ce qui allait arriver ensuite n'allait pas arranger la chose.

_ Merlin est présent avec nous car son importance dans la survit du Royaume n'est pas anodine bien au contraire. Merlin m'a sauvé. J'aurais dû mourir suite à la guerre mais il m'a sauvé d'une blessure. Il m'a sauvé grâce à la Magie, grâce à sa magie.

Le silence ce fit pesant maintenant. Tout le monde dévisagea le brun. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

_ Merlin nous a tous sauvé. Il est le sorcier qui a vaincu les Saxons. Il est le sorcier qui nous est venu en aide un nombre incalculable de fois et il est grand temps qu'il ait droit à ce qui lui revient.

_ Il nous a sauvé ? Merlin nous a sauvé ?

Gauvain et Perceval venaient de se lever en même temps et chacun d'eux regardait Merlin et Arthur tour à tour.

_ Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu faire ça Merlin. Je t'ai emmené dans la Vallée des Rois Déchût alors que tout le monde étaient en train de combattre.

Le jeune homme était maintenant contraint d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. Il espérait qu'après cela les personnes ici présentes arrêteraient de le regarder comme s'il était un monstre.

_ Je sais... Je voulais venir dès le début avec vous, je vous le promet mais... Je me suis fait attaquer... Morgana savait qui j'étais, elles savait que mon destin était de protéger Arthur, que j'étais celui que les Druides appellent Emrys et que je suis celui qui doit aider le Roi à bâtir le plus grand royaume du monde. Mais j'étais également celui qui devait causer la perte de Morgana. Elle a donc décidé de m'enlever mes pouvoirs pour que je puisse rien faire pour l'empêcher de tuer le Roi. Une créature envoyée par ses soins s'est infiltrée dans les appartements de Gaius et m'a enlevé mes pouvoirs.

_ Alors comment les as-tu retrouvé ?

Toute l'audience était suspendue aux lèvres de Merlin qui était maintenant le seul debout. Arthur le regardait également et le sorcier était sûr qu'il se mordait la lèvre. Il continua son discours rapidement, sans le regarder, ayant peur de le plaquer contre la table et de l'embrasser devant tout le monde.

_ J'ai demandé à Messir Gauvain de m'emmener dans la Vallée des Rois Déchût car c'est la que ce trouve l'Antre de Cristal. Les Anciens disent que c'est là où est née la magie. Je devais absolument retrouver mes pouvoirs pour pouvoir aider Arthur mais Morgana m'a trouvé avant et m'a enfermé dans l'Antre. Le lieu a fait que j'ai pu retrouver ma magie et j'ai pu sortir à temps pour pouvoir venir en aide aux Chevaliers en chassant les Saxons et Aithusa, le Dragon qui était auprès de Morgana.

_ Merlin, comment as-tu sauvé le Roi ?

_ Le Roi a reçu un coup mortel de la part de Mordred... il avait une épée forgée dans le souffle du Dragon. Cette blessure aurait dû le tuer mais j'ai réussi à arriver à temps à Avalon pour que je puisse invoquer la magie qui a permit au Roi de vivre.

_ Comment Morgana est-elle morte ? Comment en avoir la certitude dans ce cas ?

Arthur se leva et tous les regard ce dirigèrent vers lui. Merlin fit un geste pour se rasseoir mais Arthur lui fit signe de rester debout.

_ Quand nous étions en chemin pour Avalon, Morgana nous a retrouvé. Elle n'aurait pas dû mais Gauvain s'est fait torturer par une créature magique et Morgana a réussi à lui soutirer les informations qu'elle voulait.

Le Chevalier baissa la tête en signe d'échec mais Arthur ne lui laissa pas le temps de se mépriser pour ce qu'il avait fait.

_ Personne ne vous en veut Gauvain, grâce à cela Merlin a pu tuer Morgana avec mon épée. Elle a aussi été forgée dans le souffle du Dragon.

Toute la salle était silencieuse. Tout le monde semblait réfléchir aux récentes révélations et ce fut Perceval qui brisa le silence.

_ Eh bien Merlin... Tu es un héro !

Pendant un instant tout le monde regarda le Chevalier. Celui-ci adressait un grand sourire au sorcier qui lui rendait de bon cœur.

_ Perceval a raison Merlin, tu es un héro, sans oublier que tu viens de me sauver la vie !

Gauvain venait de parler également. Puis Guenièvre se leva, attirant tous les regards vers elle.

_ J'ai toujours su que tu étais spécial Merlin. Tu nous as tous sauvé bien plus de fois que nous pouvons le dire et tu n'as jamais chercher la moindre reconnaissance. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Merlin.

Le brun adressa un sourire à Gwen, un sourire reconnaissant. Toutes les personnes hochèrent de la tête et approuvèrent les dire de Gauvain, Perceval et Guenièvre. Le brun se sentait tellement soulagé et reconnaissant qu'une fois de plus ses yeux se remplirent de larme et ses joues se colorèrent de rouge.

_ J'aimerai dès à présent créer un nouveau titre. Je pense que vous êtes tous d'accord avec moi, Merlin mérite une récompense.

Les conseillers, les chevaliers et Reine ainsi que Gaius approuvèrent d'une même voix ce qui mis très mal à l'aise le jeune sorcier. Il était toujours debout et tous les regards étaient sur lui.

_ Merlin tu n'es plus serviteur du Roi, tu es nommé Sorcier du Roi. À Partir de maintenant tu auras la reconnaissance et le statut qui te reviens de droit. Tu seras à mes côtés et tu m'aideras, me conseilleras, je veux que tu sois présent lors de l'élaboration des nouvelles lois.

_ Ou...Oui Sir...

Merlin ne savait maintenant plus où se mettre et il se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, ne savant pour le moment pas quoi penser. Il avait beaucoup d'information à digérer et il ne parvenait pas à savoir par où commencer. Tout ce qu'il avait espéré était en train de se produire et même encore plus, il venait de passer de simple serviteur à Sorcier du Roi. Les gens le voyait tel qu'il était réellement, il pouvait désormais être lui-même, ne plus se cacher par crainte de représailles. Toutes les peurs qu'il avait ressenti, les incertitudes et les doutes s'évaporaient petit à petit. Arthur avait décidé de lui faire confiance et il ne le remercierai jamais assez. Une main sur son épaule le fit sursauter et le jeune homme releva les yeux vers Arthur.

Merlin remarqua alors que la salle s'était vidée et qu'il ne restait maintenant qu'Arthur, Guenièvre et lui.

_ Merlin tu es dans les nuages mais je vais te répéter ce que j'ai dit. Demain la première réunion concernant les lois sur la magie aura lieu et je veux que tu sois là. Je te laisse ta journée, je pense que ça fait beaucoup à assimiler.

Le Roi laissa sa main sur l'épaule de Merlin et plongea son regard dans le sien. Arthur lui souriait, il se rendait bien compte de ce que le brun ressentait à ce moment là et il lui serra légèrement l'épaule avant de se retourner et de suivre Guenièvre vers la sorti, laissant Merlin seul.

Le jeune homme se leva tel un automate, encore chamboulé par le regard d'Arthur et ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sortie avec la ferme intention de rejoindre Gaius, cependant il n'eut pas le temps de passer la porte que Gauvain, Perceval et Léon l'apostrophèrent.

_ Maintenant le Sorcier du Roi va devoir nous expliquer tout depuis le début !

Sans perdre de temps Gauvain attrapa le bras du jeune homme et l'attira à sa suite, suivit de près par les deux autres Chevaliers. Merlin se plaqua une main sur le visage, il n'en avait pas fini, et vu la direction qu'ils prenaient cela ne faisaient aucun doute qu'ils allaient à la taverne. Le reste de la journée allait être long.

MMMMMMMM

Fin de chapitre !

Merci d'avoir lu !

Donnez moi vos avis, à vos reviews !

Pleins de bisous

AndZero


End file.
